Biology Say What?
by Nycorson
Summary: What happens at the tower when Tony is off dealing with Extremis? And who is this new slayer?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So the end of IM3 sucks. Suits explode, and "After tinkering I fixed Pepper and decided not to stop there." And he has surgery to fix his issue. And this that is it. Bad story telling… SOOOOO… I'm taking a bit of artistic license and making it a bit more dramatic and lead into the fact that IM3 apparently forgot there was anyone else in his life that might care. Bad writing. ~grumbles~

I set this is approximately four months after the end of my last story and I am taking liberties with the end of IM3. It sucked. Here is how it ends - text from a movie script website.

TONY: As promised, I got Pepper sorted out. It took some tinkering. But then I thought to myself, "Why stop there?" Of course, there are people who say progress is dangerous, but I'll bet none of those idiots ever had to live with a chestful of shrapnel. And now, neither will I. - Let me tell you... -(METAL CLINKING) ...that was the best sleep I'd had in years.

WTF? Really, that is how you end her having powers, "I tinkered"? So yeah re-writing the ending to give me some meat, and provide the basis for things that will happen later. She isn't going to disappear, and I do understand a lot of it was actor things that had their relationship break up in the movies, but it sucked cause it actually worked. So, not keeping to cannon there either MCU. ~sniffs~

So this story is turning out a bit darker than I thought, but should still be a bit more upbeat than angsty. I'll just say Jolie and Safira are forces of nature, and highly annoying/adorable.

Regardless of the attitude he gave Fury, it took Xander a good few months to settle into the Tower and the offices. The only reason Buffy and Faith hadn't descended on him was a small problem in Europe that had kept them busy hunting out a small demon that bred like bunnies on steroids. It had kept them busy while he tried to figure out the dynamics of creating an office and a Slayer house.

The rule that they had to attend college full time had dissuaded more slayers than he thought. Most of them tended to the Faith, Buffy, or Kennedy mode. Slay hard, cheerleader type, or party girl. Safira was odd, but he blamed her background for that. The African slayers tended more towards the slay hard, but Safira wanted more. And he'd damn well give it to her.

Christmas had approached faster than he thought, and be sat in his office toying with the idea of seeing if Maria Hill wanted to go Christmas shopping with him. They weren't dating, but they did get along relatively well, both of them enjoying working with someone who had a sense of humor. Fury didn't have one.

The ringing of the phone pulled him out of his muse, and he frowned. Usually Jarvis announced who was calling. It took him way too long to realize it was his cell not the office phone. That drew another frown, all the people with his number had specific ring tones. Arching a brow he answered the phone.

"Harris."

"Xander, good I'm glad you answered." Giles rich voice tight with stress filtered down the line and Xander tensed.

"What's wrong, why are you calling from a number I don't know?"

Giles sighed. "Long story and I'm apologizing now. My phone died. I'm at the air port on one of their pay phones, and paying a fortune. Listen. I'm sorry, but I'm sending Jolie to you. You're the only person who might be able to handle her, and if I don't get her out of here something bad will happen to her or to someone else."

"Jolie? Who's that? A new slayer?" Xander wracked his brain, but he didn't remember a girl named Jolie, and he remembered most of them.

"What? … " there was a long pause, then a sigh. "You never met her. Damn. She was out in California when you stopped here, and came back the day you left. Jolie is… no, I'm not going to say what she is. I refuse to set any preconceptions. She's on a flight and will be there in two hours. She knows Safira. Can you pick her up? She needs to stay in New York and the slayers here are about to kill her. She's been accepted to Cornell's early admission program for the Biological Engineering program." He paused again and each paused raised the hair on Xander's neck. Giles never avoided like that. "Xander, be patient her. She needs it more than most. And I hope after growing up with Willow, you can handle her uniqueness. I've got to go. Call me tonight I should be back home."

"Okay." Xander had to fight a smile. "I lived through Faith and Buffy, I can handle one slayer."

"Here's the flight number," Giles ratted it off so fast that Xander didn't really manage to write it down. "It should land at 3:30. Good luck." Giles hung up and Xander blinked. He checked the clock, 1:30.

"Jarvis, I don't suppose you managed to get that flight number?"

"I did. Would you like me to look it up?"

"Whew, please?"

"That is a United Flight coming into JFK and should be arriving on time."

"What do you know. Miracles do occur." He picked up his phone and dialed Safira.

"Hey, Xander. What up?"

"Can you grab a cab or something and picking someone up at the airport?"

"Sure, who, what, when, where?" She sounded super perky, and Xander checked his 'Safira Schedule'. "You had lunch with Rogers today."

"Maybe," the grin could be heard in her voice. "Is there an issue?"

"Nope, just a reminder to take my insulin for all the sweetness you're going to be loaded with all day."

"Oh ha ha. You like him too."

Xander choked. "No, I don't 'like' him. He's my bud, there is no like involved. He's Captain Fricking America. Yeesh, can't I get like I don't know Peggy Carter?"

Safira snorted. "Please, she'd eat you alive. So answer my question."

"Spoilsport. United, Flight from Columbus 3:30, JFK, and a slayer named Jolie?"

There was a sudden silence on the other end. "Jolie is coming here? To stay?"

Xander blinked, he hadn't heard her voice go that flat since… the memories that flashed into his mind were firmly shut away again. Somethings never needed to see the light of day.

"Yes? She's going to go to Cornell in January?" It came out as a question as he suddenly felt like he should be saying 'I attack the darkness'. "Is there a problem?"

"Problem? No… actually…. She might be better here… okay, I'll bring her home."

It never failed to warm his heart when she called this place home, but he didn't let it distract him. "Safira, what aren't you telling me?"

"Oh, lots of stuff. Want me to tell you where Steve put his hands today?"

"Ack, no. No. No sexy thoughts about you with Captain America. Hush. Bring home our slayer. I'll see you in a bit."

He hung up on her laughing at him as he tried to banish that image. "Wicked child," he muttered.

"You are aware Peggy Carter is still alive?" Jarvis's voice provided a good distraction and he clutched at it.

"She is? Cool, but she wouldn't know who I am, and she'd have to be what - 89?"

"94, Xander."

"Hmm. She's probably still awesome. Can you put in an order for a bed for the empty room. Actually wait. Let's wait until she gets here, I don't know her so I have no idea what she might want."

"Very well. Though I have taken the liberty of ordering up a StarkPad and Laptop for her, it can be upgraded as needed."

"Thanks. Well, maybe I'll grab Maria tomorrow. I still have to go Xmas shopping."

"I'd advise you to drop something on her calendar. It is a bit full over the next two weeks."

Xander shot a look at the ceiling. "You monitor her calendar?"

"Only her public one. I monitor hers and Fury's in addition to all Stark employees. Just in case I need to be aware of something."

There was just the slightest hint of pride in that comment.

"Why don't I do it the old fashioned way?"

"And what would that be?" Jarvis inquired an arch curiosity in his tone.

"Watch and learn Padwan." Xander hit contacts on his phone and clicked on Pineapple aka Maria Hill.

"There had better not be an issue Harris, I don't have time for BS from the Avengers or the Council." She answered on the first ring, and her hard agent voice snapped out of the phone.

"Hi, Maria, it's Xander. I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping this weekend and see if we could knock out some Xmas crap?"

"Oh hey, Xander. Actually that sounds like fun. Tomorrow afternoon work?" Her agent voice had disappeared and he could imagine her leaning back and smiling, separating the two aspects of her personalty with ease.

"Awesome, meet you here and we can walk?"

"Sure, I get free parking from Tony. Sounds fun. Ice skating after wards?" There was the hint of wistfulness in her voice.

"Only if you promise to laugh when I fall on my ass."

"Deal, I'll even spring for the hot chocolate."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Maria."

She hung up with a laugh and Xander glanced at the ceiling. "See, the old fashioned way."

"Rather inefficient."

"But much more fun, and unofficial, which we both need sometimes."

"Ah."

Xander looked around the office, everything was done, and he could order anything his new ward needed once she got there. A wild need to go see Bruce struck him and he wandered towards the elevator.

"Bruce in and accepting visitors?"

A pause then, "Yes, he is expecting you."

Xander smiled and headed to get some tea and a muffin for the scientist he knew damn well had probably forgotten to eat. Bruce and he got along oddly well, for all that Bruce didn't know what to make of his easy acceptance of the Hulk. Xander personally still thought wolf Oz was worse. And neither had anything on Darth Willow.

There was a lot of chatter in the cafe as he grabbed Bruce's tea and a muffin for both of them, but the man had earned it, and Xander didn't pay much attention turning over thoughts in his head as he grabbed his order and headed up to Bruce's lab. The doors slide open silently, and he walked into music that sounded like he should know it, but musical appreciation had never been his strong point.

"Bruce?"

"Over here Xander," his voice called from the dimness of the lab. Xander followed the voice, weaving around table with more equipment that he wanted to think about, until he saw the rumpled man typing away furiously on a computer.

"Ah, the mad clicks should have given it away. Arguing with Willow?"

A hint of a flush stained Bruce's cheek and Xander fought a smile. "She is most persistent and stubborn in her views."

Xander arched a brow remember Bruce's vehemence that Hulk was not to be trusted. "Pot, Kettle?"

Bruce flushed a bit darker and dropped his hand. "So, is one of those for me?" Changing the subject, which Xander didn't fail to notice.

"Yep, Chai with coconut milk, no sugar and carob carrot muffin." Handing it to Bruce.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, eating that sounds like a punishment. So any word from Tony and Pepper? They enjoying their stay out in the land of fruits and nuts?" Xander grinned as he asked, leaning against the table to sip his sane mocha, extra espresso. He did have a new slayer to deal with after all.

Bruce shrugged. "Tony mentioned coming back for Christmas, so I assume they'll probably show up Christmas Eve and Tony'll throw a party the next day."

"Probably. Any idea what to get a billionaire that has everything?"

A snort of amusement quickly hidden behind his chai tea. "If I knew the answer to that I'd be a very popular man."

"So kitsch?"

"Kitsch," Bruce agreed. "It tends to amuse him for at least a few minutes. And our budgets can't handle anything he'd actually want."

"Hmmm, or I could cheat." Xander said idly, his mind flipping through ideas.

"Cheat? Do tell," Bruce asked an eyebrow raised as he watched Xander.

"Gentlemen, I am sorry to interrupt, but I believe you should see this." Jarvis spoke out, the soft background music in the lab quiting as soon as his voice started. A TV screen burst to life on the wall behind them, displaying a news story.

Tony was standing outside a building surrounded by reporters. "Here's a little Holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward, so I've decided that you just died, pal. I'm gonna come get the body. There's no politics here; it's just good old-fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon; it's just you and me. And on the off-chance you're a man, here's my home address: 10880, Malibu Port, 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked." He grabbed the reporters phone who had been in his face and chucked it across the street. "Bill me." Tony jumped into the car and the camera's lost track of him.

"Jarvis, what the hell was all that about? What happened?" Xander demanded his face pale.

"I apologize I should have alerted you sooner. A person called the Mandarin has been attacking people. Happy Hogan was injured. And I do believe Tony just escalated the battle."

"Stupid hard headed moron," Xander growled and glanced at Bruce, who had tensed up. "Bruce breathe. Hulk can't help from here, and there isn't much we can do right now. Let's mind our own house and see what we can do."

Bruce took several deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling slowly, and the tension faded. "This is not good."

"Nope. Jarvis, is Pepper okay?"

"Yes, at this time she fine, though she and sir are arguing."

"That actually makes me feel better." Xander shrugged and no matter how much he wanted to help, Malibu was a long way from New York, and he had things to do here. "We can watch the tower for him, and keep it safe." He turned back to Bruce. "Want a distraction?"

"I think that might be wise, something that will not raise my blood pressure."

"Well that I can't guarantee. I've got a new slayer coming in, that I know nothing about. You can meet her with me and give me some balancing testosterone."

Bruce arched a brow. "People don't usually turn to me for the testosterone levels."

Xander shrugged. "If she is too much for both of us, you can hulk out and that should keep her occupied."

"Xander," Bruce said with a mix of exasperation and annoyance. "The Hulk can not be trusted, he might hurt someone."

"Still don't believe that, Doc. But come on. Jarvis, where are they?"

"The flight just landed, I would expect them in another hour."

"Cool. I'll need to have some food waiting for them. And Cap should be coming in shortly."

"How are the young love birds?" Bruce asked as he followed Xander to the elevator.

"Good I think, from the amount of time Safira likes to spend teasing me about how their relationship is progressing."

"Still that slow?" Bruce asked in surprise. "I mean I know the 40's were more formal, but people still had sex."

"Trust me I know, I've been listening to rants about it for weeks. But he's been on a bunch of missions and so while they've been dating for what four months now, they've probably only been on ten or so dates. Though I am about ready to tell Cap to sleep with her, just to save me from listening to her whine about horniness."

Bruce laughed, his voice filling the apartment as they walked in. They both headed to the kitchen and Xander started on stuff for a casserole, for ten which meant there wouldn't be any leftovers, and Bruce started preparing a pasta salad. There were steaks he could start grilling once the girls got here.

"Jarvis, can you ping Cap and see if he'd like to have dinner with us?"

There was no response, and Xander and Bruce both froze.

"Jarvis?"

Again silence. And Xander shot a glance at Bruce, who looked back, eyes wide shaking his head slowly. The TV blipped on, and the new report showed the Malibu house on fire and sinking into the ocean.

Xander quit breathing, Pepper and Tony had been in there, they couldn't be… a streak of light shot across the screen arching high over head and disappearing.

Static crackled from the speakers. "I am back. The house in Malibu is lost. I had to transfer to my back up servers." The voice sounded flatter and less rich than Jarvis normally did.

"Are Tony and Pepper alive?"

There was a delay but even a few seconds from Jarvis meant worlds of things going wrong. "Yes, though I am unable to contact Pepper. Her phone was destroyed and and I am not sure who she is currently with. Tony is alive, but my sensors have shorted and I can not access the suit."

Xander took a deep breath, trying to mimic the calm Bruce practiced. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Not that I am able to ascertain at this time. My responses may be delayed." There was an odd static pop and it went silent again.

"Well, Brucie, it is you and me. I don't think we need your counter part at this time." He turned and started some tea. "Take a seat, I've got some tea going for you. You're looking a bit green."

Bruce sat staring out the window onto the city. "You carry tea just for me?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" Xander asked as he continued working on dinner.

"You're an odd man." Bruce glanced at him, then back out at the view.

"Your point?"

The elevator doors dinged and slid open, ejecting Steve Rogers out in a panic. "What is going on? I heard Tony was attacked and Jarvis isn't responding." His eyes flew around the room. "Where's Safira? Is she okay?"

"She is fine. She's picking up someone from the airport, she should be back shortly." Xander realized how bad Cap had it when he relaxed and his eyes flicked to the TV.

"What do we know?" The Captain America voice was back, but Xander just ignored it.

"Not much, and we can't really do anything cause we don't know anything. So, calm down?" Xander shot a look at Bruce who had moved out to the balcony. "Both of you. Yeesh, getting upset when there is nothing to do is counter productive. Now come here and help me cook."

Steve glanced at him and nodded a bit, moving into the kitchen. Xander poured some tea and brought it out to Bruce. "I can make it Irish if that would help."

A flash of a smile crossed Bruce's face. "Thank you but no. You are correct, there is nothing I can do right now, so I'll just wait and help you with a slayer."

"You're getting a new slayer? What is she like?" Steve asked as he picked up where Bruce had left off on the salad.

"No idea. I've never met her."

The conversation fell away, and all the men watched the non-stop play of the news until Xander couldn't handle it anymore and shut it off. "They aren't saying anything new and I'd rather not create stress over something we can't help. Maria knows how to get a hold of us, as does Pepper and Jarvis. We need to trust Tony. Going off crazy with worry will just get more people hurt and we've got no idea what is going on."

"True," Bruce said looking calmer.

Steve looked like he wanted to protest, but the chime of the elevator had all of them turning. Safira all but flew into the room. "Any news? Jarvis isn't responding. Steve!" There was a blur and she was in his arms, giving him a hug tight enough that even Xander heard Steve's bones creak. Safira liked Pepper and Tony. She'd had enough loss in her life that the though of losing someone else hit her hard.

"Safira, where is Jolie?" Xander asked, not seeing another girl with her.

"Ah, frag." She pulled herself from Steve's arms, leaving the man watching her with a hungry expression that Xander snickered at. He still didn't know if they would make it long term but for now the slow burn romance provided entertainment for everyone, except Safira.

"Jolie, come on."

"It will be the same here." A low rebellious voice came from the elevator.

"I doubt it. They're all smarter than me."

"That isn't saying much."

"Jolie, I will pick you up and carry you in, and then everyone will treat you like a child." Safira's voice had a warning tone that Xander rarely heard.

He tilted his head listening. All of the men were now peering in the direction of the elevator, curiosity clear on their faces. It had the nice side effect of distracting them from the danger Tony might be in, and Jarvis's silence.

"I know I'm smarter than them. I've heard all about Xander. He isn't going to understand anything I talk about." There was a level of petulance and stress in her voice that made Xander frown even more.

"You don't know anything about him." Safira's voice had gone ice cold.

"Do too. He barely graduated from high school, never went to college, and can't do any magic. He only went to Africa because no one else wanted him."

Steven and Bruce shot Xander wide eyed looks. Xander shrugged, the words didn't bother him, but pieces were rapidly falling into place.

"Jolie, you will never talk about Xander that way again. If you do not get your ass out of this elevator and into the apartment I will forget that I am almost three feet taller than you and out weigh you by a hundred pounds and I will beat your ass into the ground."

"Fine," the petulance had morphed into resignation and it echoed around the room. The sound of steps moved into the apartment.

Authors Note - I hope you enjoyed, I'll get the rest of this story up over the next few days. If you would like to see more of my original work, look up Mel Todd on Amazon. I have two series going and could use some reviews - lol, even there reviews are everything. Have a great Thanksgiving week!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: And we meet our players on the stage.

A little girl, Xander figured she maybe was twelve, maybe, slunk in, a backpack clenched in her arms, her long dirty blond hair in a messy pony tail. She wore glasses at least two sizes too big for her, and her nails were bitten to the quick. Lean arms that showed too little fat, a sign he recognized from Africa, too much time without enough food. She glanced up at all of them staring at her, and her luminous grey eyes went wide and she froze, suddenly looking like a rabbit about to bolt.

Safira stalked behind her, but Xander could tell she wasn't quite a mad as she was pretending, and she looked sad somehow.

"Jolie, may I introduce Xander Harris - our new watcher, as well as Steve Rogers, and Dr. Bruce Banner."

Xander noted that she didn't mention the Avengers or anything else.

Jolie flinched as Steve smiled at her, but Bruce's name had her whipping her head around so fast the pony tail snapped back around and caught her on the face, raising a slight welt.

"Dr. Bruce Banner, author of 'Xenomorphic tendencies on cellular regeneration when exposed to Gamma radiation" and the new Science article about 'Regenerative RNA aspects of Asgardian blood'?"

Bruce blinked, looking at her. "Yes, I wrote both of those."

"How did you get the Asgardian blood, much less get the idea to break it apart to see if their RNA would match the RNA of Earth?" The question was lightning fast and her eyes never strayed from Bruce.

"I asked Thor nicely last time he was here. Though granted it started with Steve mentioning he couldn't get drunk. Then I started to compare how the gene sets differed as Thor had also mentioned the alcohol here was a pale imitation. It was more of a lark than anything else." His voice absent minded as he replied, his eyes still focused on the girl.

Those grey eyes snapped to Steve, then back to Bruce, then at the tower then she turned to Safira.

"You brought me to the Avengers? With Tony Stark, Captain America, and Dr. Bruce Banner? People stronger than me, men stronger than me, smarter than me?" There was something between outrage, terror, and excitement in her voice.

"Yes."

Jolie stood her body rock still, then she turned to Xander who was still leaning against the kitchen bar watching her. Her hands trembled and she hunched forward as if expecting a blow..

"I'll do anything to stay. I'll fuck you, give you blow jobs, scrub the floors, just let me talk to Dr. Banner occasionally, and maybe ask Mr. Stark a question or two about his arc reactor. I have some idea on how that might affect cellular regeneration. I know you have people here that can force me, I won't complain, just let me talk to them sometimes?" The naked plea almost broke him, but he didn't let it show on his face.

Steve and Bruce both went white, while Safira closed her eyes. The pieces all snapped together for Xander.

With a sigh he straightened up and walked over to Jolie, she flinched back but didn't move, her lips trembling. He dropped to the floor in a cross legged pose and looked at her, his eyes below hers as he kept his hands folded in his lap.

"Jolie. I'm Xander. Here are the rules for living here. You get a lock for your bedroom that you can control from the inside. You never have to let anyone touch you that you don't want, male or female. You need to tell me if you are hurting or if anyone hurts you. No one in this building will ever try to hurt you or touch you in ways you don't want. You need to go to college. You need to laugh and find things you will enjoy. I am sure Bruce will enjoy talking to you, and I promise if you ask the kind of questions I think you'll ask Tony, he'll never shut up. This is your home as long as you want it to be. So you think you can live with those rules?"

She leaned back a bit looking at him. "You aren't going to make fun of me for reading and liking books? Or expect sex for more library books? Or hit me because I know stuff and get frustrated with how stupid people are? Or make me do things I hate just because you can force me?"

Though it didn't show on his face, a part of Xander cried for the child she never got to be, a child he recognized from the mirror. "Never. I'd like it if you trained with Safira and Natasha if she has time. But other than finding some exercise you like to do, you don't have to train. You don't have to be a slayer if you want to be something else. When you meet Jarvis he'll give you access to any books you want. Unlimited. And Tony will totally agree with you on how stupid people are."

"Unlimited books?" Her eyes went even brighter and she had the same look on her face Buffy did when told about a shoe sale, wary and hopeful. "And I don't have to pay for it?"

"Nope. You'll have chores." He forced a smile when she flinched. "Normal chores, picking up your room, doing your laundry, and helping with dinner. You think you can handle that?"

Jolie chewed on her lip a bit and glanced at Steve. "What about him?"

Safira rolled her eyes and walked over to Steve. "The only girl he is touching right now better be me. Well, and Natasha when she is kicking our butts."

Steve looked torn between embarrassment, mortification, and rage that any child should think like this.

The girl clearly didn't believe him, and Xander was saved trying to convince her with Jarvis spoke.

"Miss Jolie, I would be happy to help you get books and arrange your room."

Her eyes darted everywhere and her fingers tightened on backpack as she swallowed. "Who's that?"

"Jolie, I would like to introduce you to Jarvis, the AI for Stark. He helps us and has access to the systems here."

"A true AI? Did you pass the Turning test?" The fear leeched out as the idea sank into her and her eyes lit up.

"Come on, munchkin, I'll show you your room." Safira said. "Then you can question Jarvis non-stop with stuff that the rest of us couldn't understand." Her voice had a layer of compassion that Xander understood all too well.

Safira led Jolie, who still had a death grip on her backpack, to her room, the room that would only be hers. She couldn't room with anyone else Xander knew.

"Xander, what the hell was that?" Steve demanded, his fists tight at his side his body tense and ready to fight.

Xander started putting dishes on the table, his back to the two men. "A slayer."

"No!" Steve all but shouted the word, but lowered his voice as his eyes darted in the direction the girls had gone. "Why would she think she had to pay for things, pay with sex?" His voice broke a bit and Xander arched an eyebrow at him.

"You know why, but if you want me to say it. I suspect a bad foster care experience, and some major mistake on the Council's side, which I WILL be addressing." Xander's voice got a bit cold at that sentence. "But as for the rest, that is a child who learned a long time ago men aren't to be trusted. I'll let Jarvis interact with her, he isn't male, exactly. I'll warn Tony, when he gets back, with a battle axe if needed, and I'll be as non-threatening as possible around her. I doubt she'll ever be comfortable around you or Barton. You scream male dominance. But Bruce is 'Doctor' first, and everything else latter." He shot a half smile at Bruce. "Besides, you're one of the most non-threatening men I've ever met."

"Me?" Bruce choked. "Have you forgotten who I am?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Hulk is not you, and you are not him. Get over it."

"Safira, Jolie, food," he called out. "Steve, Bruce, please stay. I'll need help to balance her fear. I'll put Jolie between Safira and Bruce. I could use the buffer until she gets more situated."

Bruce and Steve exchanged fast glances and nodded. "Sure, I helped cook after all. Might as well eat here." Bruce said. Steve just shrugged, and then got a dopey smile on his face when Safira walked out tugging a resisting Jolie.

"But I have so many more questions to ask," Jolie protested.

"Jarvis will be around later. Though if you spend all night talking and don't sleep I'll ask him to not respond," Xander warned. "Besides, you need food. I need you to tell me what you would like me to get you for your room. And I'm sure Bruce would be delighted to answer questions over the meal." He might have felt the slightest twinge of guilt at tossing Bruce to the dubious mercy of a slayer, but that soon faded as the two of them chattered away about things that Xander didn't even understand the words. Bruce didn't look like he was suffering, and Safira kept Steve suitably distracted. Xander took the opportunity to make lists in his head. No tablets at the table, was one of his few rules. If you ate at the table, socialize.

Dinner had started with Jolie trying to disappear between Safira and Bruce. But Safira ignored her, talking to Steve, while inhaling her normal caloric intake, and Bruce started asking questions about college and her major. Plus what she was interested in researching. That was all it took. An adult that actually listened to and could keep up with her. Jolie glowed and chattered, and almost ate enough to make Xander feel better. He added to his list more snack food in the fridge once he figured out where her food desires lay.

As the dinner went on, his stress lowered as his plans developed, though he really wanted to ask Jarvis about Tony, but since Jarvis hadn't brought it up, Xander kept his mouth shut around the others.

Jolie was nodding off at the table, even as she struggled to keep asking questions, when Jarvis spoke.

"I have delivery men bringing a bed for Miss Jolie. I've taken the liberty of downloading a catalog of items to her tablet for her to select from, for now the bed is the same size as Miss Safira's so the sheets will match. Let me know if you need anything else." There was a slightly distant tone to Jarvis that Xander caught, and from the frown on Bruce's face he knew he caught it also, but the other seems oblivious.

"I get my own bed?" Jolie asked, her voice wary.

"Yes, and I have coded the locks to only work with your voice pattern. The only way they can be overridden is if I see your vitals pass safe levels or there is a building wide emergency." Jarvis said before Xander could reply, and it worked better.

Before anyone could reply the elevator dinged and two men showed up, carting a bed between them. Jarvis had apparently channeled Tony, or asked him, and it was a high end mattress, with a hand carved frame that would have looked more at home in a show case than a teenagers room. The next two hours were spent pampering a girl who still flinched when any of the men got too near, though Bruce was tolerated the best. The necessities were ordered, the tablet had been adopted with a rabid intensity, before her energy waned again.

Xander stepped back and let Safira tuck the girl in, though he ached to cuddle her and assure her the monsters would never touch her again, but he knew she couldn't handle that. It would take time and exposure. Natasha would probably be his best ally in this fight.

"Xander?" He looked up at Safira's word, arching an eyebrow. "I'm going to go down and spar with Steve, I need to get some of this stress out. Promise I'll use condoms if we do anything."

Steve flushed bright red and started to stammer. Xander just rolled his eyes.

"I've told you before, go get the implant and be done with it. I doubt Steve's biology is compatible to STD's." He paused thinking. "Though you might want to talk to Bruce," he ignored Bruce's stammering, "Not sure how powerful Steve's swimmers would be."

At this point Steve was torn between mortification and amusement.

"Maybe. Condoms are safer right now." She narrowed her eyes at him. "As long as he doesn't get too enthusiastic."

"We have not done anything close to that," Steve protested, the words tumbling out as fast as he could say them.

Safira sighed, "Yet. I'm working on it."

"Eh, go. I don't need to hear about your sex life of lack thereof. Get." A red Steve was dragged out by a smirking slayer and Xander just rolled his eyes.

"She's been abused," Bruce's voice was flat.

"Yep, probably had to provide sex to get anything she wanted." Xander agreed his voice just as unemotional as Bruce's.

"Plans?"

"Ream out the people on my end, make sure this sort of mistake doesn't happen again, spoil her to the extent of my abilities, and do everything I can to give her the ability to heal. Why? You have any other ideas or thoughts?"

"Besides tracking down who did it to her and going all Hulk on them?" Bruce asked, his voice dry and not particularly joking.

"Yes, besides that. I might have some ideas on that front."

"Oh?"

Xander smiled, and Bruce flinched back a bit, though his own smile hovered at the edges as Xander replied. "I think there is a red haired witch I might ask for a favor or two."

"I will be delighted to provide Miss Rosenberg any information she might need," Jarvis offered his voice had an edge of coldness to it.

"Thanks." Xander looked at Bruce. "Any other concerns?"

Bruce sat silent for a moment. "When does she start Cornell?"

"I assume winter semester, so January. Though I need to follow up on her acceptance, etc."

"Well, she is welcome in my lab whenever. She is brilliant, Xander." His voice was soft.

"Is she? I mean I didn't understand half of what she talked about, but I'm usually the stupid one in the group."

Bruce shot him an arch look but didn't address it. "Yes. I suspect half her issues are no one can keep up with her."

"Can you and Tony?" Xander meant the question honestly, he didn't know.

Bruce smiled. "Yes. She's brilliant, but she doesn't have the years or the amount of reading and research under her belt. Give her a decade and she might challenge us. That isn't an insult, that is just life teaches you a lot. So yes, we are still ahead of her. But I guarantee Tony will be bribing her to hire her the second she gets that masters, maybe before."

"Good. Then this is the best place for her."

"Probably." Bruce stood and stretched. "Good night, Xander. Don't be too hard on your people."

"I will. They deserve it." His smile had no humor and Bruce nodded. "Okay, but that little girl needs joy…" he trailed off and shook his head. "And I shouldn't try to teach a grandmother to suck eggs. Safira proves you know how to handle this. Let me know if you need help."

"Thanks." Xander watched him trail out then looked up at the ceiling worried about Tony and Pepper, as well as the little girl asleep in the room next to him, because she was just that, a little girl. "Are they safe?"

"I have been instructed to not provide any information about either of them. But they are not dead." Jarvis said his voice still a half second too slow and distant.

Xander thought about that and nodded slowly. "Let us know what you can please. And pass on this information. We - all of us - care and are worried."

"I will."

There was nothing else he could do about that situation, so he shut it away and pulled up the phone to deal with the situation he could affect.

Two rings, and Giles picked up. "Yes, Xander she did get there okay, right?" He sounded worried, but right now Xander's mood was significantly less than charitable.

"Yes, she arrived fine. So, I assume she has had some problems fitting in?" His voice drier than normal.

Giles sighed. "She talks down to everyone and won't be in the same room with any of the watchers, always talking about how they can't keep up with her. She hides in the library all the time and has insulted every possible roommate, by refusing any social interaction and always reading something. Getting her to even bathe has been a challenge. And if anyone touches her without warning she reacts with extreme violence, which as a slayer isn't good. She broke the arms of two watchers.

Xander closed his eye trying not to scream. "Who did her intake?"

"Ummm, one minute." He heard shuffling of paper on the other end, then Giles spoke, "Here it is, Robin and Kennedy. Must have been while Kennedy was up her for a training class. We were asked to foster her by a social worker who knows of slayers. Apparently at her last home, she was uncontrollable and they wouldn't keep her anymore after she was called."

"Rupert Giles - Watcher." Xander's voice was icy calm and he heard the sudden silence on the other end. "I have requested this before, and now I am formally requiring it as a member of the Board. We will get a social worker, female, preferably one with some nursing background and she will be in charge of all intakes. I expect this to be in place by the beginning of the year. All intakes over the last year are to be reviewed and signed off on. This is a formal request by the Seer, Alexander Lavelle Harris, the One Who Sees."

He could hear the absolute silence. Xander never pulled that card, ever. But it was a right all Board members had and it could only be overturned by a unanimous vote of the other members.

"This will be done by the beginning of the year; I will notify the other members." His tone formal as he replied, then it dropped and he sounded old. "What did I miss, Xander? What precipitated this request? Not that I'm complaining."

Xander sighed trying to keep his tone level. Giles was one man, over worked, and taking it out on him was not fair. "She's been sexually abused and was required to provide sexual services for anything she wanted, like books. I'll lay you money every person she attacked was male. Giles," the word had anguish in the undercurrents, "she offered me sex, blowjobs, anything to just be able to talk to Bruce. TALK! And then you tell me about her behavior there? Yeah, she was pushing everyone away trying desperately to protect herself. We can't do this to them. They are our charges and we should have seen this at the intake, but Robin and Kennedy would be by far the most clueless about it. Though I would have expected better from Robin."

Giles sighed. "He was probably distracted, there are interpersonal issues going on."

"And I don't want to know. But this will be fixed and not happen again. She'll be fine here. I have enough strong women, and men who respect that strength that I think she will feel safe."

"Good, I'm glad that is the right place for her. But not for the reasons I thought it would be good for her. Thanks, Xander, I'll get going on this now." They spoke another minute, with Giles warning of a Buffy visit before early January and he hung up.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes?"

"Just keep me apprised please? I get the feeling Tony wants us to sit this one out, so I will, but still."

"I will."

Authors Note:

I do love this series. Swear if life slows down I'll write more on everything original and fanfic. But this is done and will be posted. follow me on Facebook if you want funny things about my series and notices - look for BadAshBooks. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day dawned gorgeous, and as Xander was making breakfast for two slayers the elevator dinged. "Xander, that is a bot that I have sent up with some items for you." Jarvis's voice rang softly in the living area.

"Sure, send it in."

One of the little bots, they looked like turtles with spider legs attached on the top, came in. It held two envelopes.

"Thanks, buddy." The bot beeped and whooshed back to the elevator. Inside one envelope was a black Amex card, the other a printed lists. One contained stuff that was obviously what Jarvis and Jolie had talked about last night, the other was odd things.

"So, wanna explain?"

"That is a card to spend on Miss Jolie, Sir was quite insistent. The first list is things she either mentioned or what research shows she needs. The second list is five Christmas present suggestions for Miss Safira that Steve said you wanted, as you were out of ideas."

"Ah. Yeah, I had asked him. My normal present is a weapon, but as Natasha has taken all the fun out of that, and I don't have a forge here, I was a bit clueless."

"You do realize there is a fully function forge off site?" Jarvis inquired and Xander froze.

"There is?"

"Yes, though it has not been used in years."

Ideas sparked in Xander's mind, but he filed them for now. Later that might be the workout he needed. Pounding metal was exhausting, but there were some books he found in Africa that sat on his shelf, waiting to be used. Not to mention which the two pounds of metal he had been given. Besides, he wasn't getting younger.

"I'll take you up on that later." He looked at the lists and nodded. Part of him felt a bit of guilt using Tony's money to spend on Jolie, but if she blossomed the way he hoped she would, he didn't pray any more - most deities sucked - Tony would be showering her with bribes soon enough. Might as well start that habit early.

A noise, that sounded something like attacking zombies, drew his attention to the hall where their rooms were, an area he was going to be very conscious about avoiding for a while. Safira shuffled out, her long braids twisted, and she actually had circles under her eyes. Not a normal look for her. She was normally abnormally peppy.

"You okay?"

Her lanky body found the stool and slumped in it. "Coffee, please?"

Xander arched an eyebrow but handed it to her. She tended more to sugar than caffeine.

"Late night?" If it had been Buffy he might have asked if she got lucky, but there was a limit to how much actual details he wanted from his all but daughter.

"Steve worked me over pretty well last night. I still have some bruises. But…" she didn't look at him muttering into the coffee cup, "got hit with nightmares about the village, both before the demon and while it attacked."

"Ah, Safira." He heard the noise from the hall and knew Jolie was there watching, and he hesitated, but it was so short only he noticed, before he was wrapping her in a hug. She was his, and he wouldn't refuse her comfort, not even to protect Jolie.

Safira wrapped her long arms around him and held tight, her head buried in his neck for a long moment, before she gave a deep sigh and pulled back, a small smile appearing on her face. "I'll be okay. It's in the past. And we both know damn well that no one will ever touch me again that I don't want." Her eyes darted to Jolie for a second and he nodded.

Xander took the topic change and let go, walking back to the waffle maker. "I've got waffles going. And bacon is in the oven." He turned to Jolie, who hung back watching with large eyes. "Hop on up. I've got all the stuff on the counter to doctor them with, even fresh strawberries. I stop making them when you say you are full."

Safira had already grabbed two and was loading them up with peanut butter and syrup. Jolie climbed up, laying the tablet down next to her on the counter. Xander put a waffle on a plate and handed it to her.

"Help yourself. Anything you want, you don't see?"

She shook her head and Xander reminded himself this would be a long battle. While the next waffle was cooking he pulled out the bacon putting four strips on each plate. "I've got two pounds of bacon in there so you two better get eating. If I eat it all, which Safira knows I can, you'll have to roll me around if I need to move."

A smile quirked corner of Jolie's mouth, though she didn't look at him. She stayed very traditional with syrup, at least for the first one. Her eyes never left his movements, but he pretended to be oblivious to her attention.

They were both on their second plate, he munched on bacon while he waited on waffles, when Jarvis spoke.

"Xander, Ms. Hill is on her way up, for your date?"

"Ah, awesome." Xander turned and actually looked at Jolie, trying to figure out how to play this. Giles comment about avoiding showers explained a few things, but he really did need her to look a bit less like a street urchin.

"Jolie," her head jerked up to look at him as he spoke. "I've got a friend coming up, because I need to do some Xmas shopping. I know there's a lot of things you need. Would you like to come with us? Safira needs to get to school"

"You're going to get stuff for me?" The girl asked, her eyes wary.

"Yep, I've got a list from Jarvis."

"Can Jarvis come with us?"

Xander resisted the urge to quirk a brow at this.

"I am always reachable via phone, Miss Jolie. I do not have a corporeal body."

"Well, duh. You're an AI. Don't you have implants so I can talk to you all the time?" Jolie rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Yes, however I am not authorized to hand one out to you. I would need to discuss that with Sir."

"Sir?" Jolie locked on to that and Xander clenched his jaw. It was still radio silence on that end and he didn't want to get into it.

"Tony Stark. He owns this place." Xander explained even as he waited for the elevator door to ding.

"Does he own Jarvis?"

Xander froze, then shrugged. "You get to answer that one Jarvis, I'm not touching it."

Jolie shot him a hard look, and he noticed Safira listening to all of this with extreme interest.

"Miss Jolie, that would depend on your definition of owning. He does own all the hardware my programming exists on and he wrote the code that defines me. However he also treats me as my own person, so the answer is – I do not know. That would be something you would have to ask him."

"Okay, so let's go ask him. I want Jarvis to come with us." There was a mix of stubbornness and uncertainty in her voice.

"At this time Sir is unavailable. I will bring this up to him when he is able to discuss it."

Xander tensed at that, but Jarvis didn't say anything else and before he could figure out how follow up in public without giving away anything the ding rescued him.

Maria walked in, looking sexy and competent in tight jeans, a silk blouse in a vibrant blue, and a leather bomber jacket that hit her just right. Her hair had been pulled back in a simple pony tail. She stopped at the kitchen, sharp eyes fastening on the new addition.

"Morning, Xander, Safira. How goes?"

Safira shrugged, her eyes distant and Xander almost felt sorry about the discussion he figured Steve would be getting.

"It goes. I've got to get to the labs to finish an experiment for my chem lab. So have fun." Safira stood, ruffling Jolie's hair as she passed, much to the younger girls annoyance.

"Maria, may I introduce my newest slayer, Jolie? Jolie, this is Maria Hill."

Jolie eyed her, and Xander suspected she saw at least the knife at the waist, and gun in the ankle holster.

"Why are you with him? You don't look like he could hurt you." The question was flat, no inflection and Xander closed his eyes at the implications behind it.

He felt more than saw Maria stiffen, but she didn't glance away from the girl. "He can't, or at least not without me hurting him just as badly. I'm here because he's a friend and coworker and I like his company."

"Friend? With a man?"

"Yes. I have a few, though Xander is more friend than anything else."

"What else could they be?"

"Most of them are co-workers, some are employees, others are unique. Xander is coworker - kinda, but mostly he's just a friend." Maria's voice was light as she reached over and snagged a piece of bacon.

Jolie fell silent at that, and Xander took the opportunity to ask.

"So, Jolie, did you want to come shopping with us and get some stuff?" She chewed her waffle thoughtfully then slowly nodded.

"Yes."

"Great, go get changed and a shower if you want. We'll leave in about 15 minutes?"

The girl seemed to consider that, then nodded, hopping off the stool and heading back to her room.

Maria turned to him arching a brow. "Abused?"

"Oh hell to the yes. Still waiting for more info. She likes Bruce though."

"He's not threatening."

"I keep telling him that and he just laughs at me. I really do need to meet Hulk one of these days."

"Just make sure I get a video tape of that." Maria grinned hip bumping him a bit. "So we taking her with?"

"Yeah she needs a ton of crap and Tony gave us carte blanche on his card, so why not. And with just me I don't think she could handle it. Being called gave her the ability to resist abuse, but she needs to trust me. So a female buffer is better."

"Makes sense. So what aren't you telling me about Tony?"

"Who's asking?" His voice mild, as he finished his waffle and handed her one to doctor.

She ate in silence for a moment as she thought. "Maria is."

"Don't know. I think something's wrong, but at this time it's his call."

"You'll let me know when Director Hill needs to know."

"I'm assuming Jarvis would before I could, but yes."

"Good." She stood and stretched revealing a long line of toned stomach that Xander enjoyed. "Well go get clothes on, we've got money to spend."

They weren't dating, but they seemed to flirt with the idea, neither of them willing to cross the line quite yet as they felt through their jobs and interactions. But the friendship was very fun.

"Yes, ma'am."

She shot him a wicked smile and he laughed as he slipped into his quarters to get ready to go.

Ten minutes later they were in the elevator heading down to the street level. The shops they needed were about ten blocks away, and none of them minded the walk. Jolie had her backpack on, and while she hadn't showered, there was a certain odor to her that let him know that, she had brushed her hair and teeth. Her clothes were baggy to the point of falling off. He'd take what he could get for now.

She remained on the inside, next to Maria, though she didn't reach for her hand, and Xander let it be. If she could trust anyone it would be an improvement, but the fact that she didn't fit in with the Slayers told him this would be an uphill battle if she couldn't get along with a group that was 90% women. Part of it he knew was the intelligence issue, luckily Maria Hill wasn't stupid. But the other part meant women had either participated in, or allowed the abuse. Neither was incentive to making her trust anyone.

"What do you do? Why would you want to hang out with him?" Jolie still refused to address him by name, and Xander smiled internally. It gave him an easy way to gauge her trust levels with him.

"I'm a director for a government group. And cause he is fun and actually treats me like a person."

"Instead of?" There was instant wariness, but Xander pretended to be oblivious to the conversation, as he watched people.

"A sex object." Maria's voice was blunt. "He doesn't do anything I don't want him to do, and he actually looks at me not my breasts when he talks to me."

Xander wanted to laugh at that, he had learned a long time ago to look women in the eye, but it would ruin the conversation.

"I don't have boobs. But, maybe. Neither him or Bruce seemed to think they might want to use me." Her voice flat and matter of fact.

A wistful thought, that if she had been less intelligent she wouldn't be so scarred passed through his head.

"Neither of them would. You'll find most of the men here would never think like that."

"My experience has been the opposite. And I prefer facts to opinions."

"Understandable. But you have Safira who would hurt any of them. Me, who would shoot them, and Natasha who would make them wish she would kill them."

"I don't know her." Jolie sounded wary.

"You might know her by another name. Black Widow."

"What? She is here?" Jolie directed her first question to him since they started walking. "You didn't tell me she lived here." There was a strong level of accusation in her voice.

"It is not fair to expect him to know what you wish to know, child." A slightly accented voice said and Xander had to fight to not jump as Natasha stepped out of his blind spot. Jolie tensed ready to run or attack, Xander wasn't sure which.

"Hey, Nat." Maria said as Xander glowered at her, over acting to draw Jolie's attention.

"You're a pain in my ass, Natasha," he growled, only mostly faking it.

"You need to work on that blind spot more," was her only response to his glare. "You must be Jolie, child. Safira mentioned you."

That made most stuff fall into place for Xander. Safira must have called Nat, they got on like two evil best friends, and let her know. Xander wasn't going to complain, especially when he saw the hero worship in Jolie's eyes. Not intellectual like what how she had talked to Bruce, but more the 'that's what I want to be when I grow up' sort of worship. Normal, as far as he was concerned. Who didn't want to grow up to Natasha or Pepper?

"You trust him?" That seemed to be a central thing for her, but Xander got it, after all she was living with him, he suspected she had slept in front of her door last night.

"He has not given me any reason not to."

"That is not a yes."

Natasha smiled a tiny bit. "No, it is not. However, it is more than I would say for most people I know."

Xander decided to derail this conversation before he was verbally dissected.

"We're here. Jolie, you need clothes, shoes, and some swimsuits. We can get the basics here." They had walked into one of the major department stores.

"Can I get two pair of jeans?" She asked with a bit of trepidation.

Xander blinked and looked at her. The idea of Buffy limiting herself to only two pairs of jeans would have never happened, so hearing it from Jolie derailed him for a moment. "Jolie, how many clothes do you want?"

She looked at him for a long time, then the two strong, terrifying women next to him, both with half smiles on their lips.

"I'd like to get rid of everything I own, and get it all new. All of it was what I could find that …. " she trailed off, but he could figure it out. It was what hid her the best.

"Then let's go. Tell you what, when you hit $5000 in new clothes we'll talk, okay?" Xander knew a slayer didn't need designer clothes, and even if Tony hadn't been paying for this he wouldn't have blinked. A new wardrobe, clothes that no one else had ever worn, he got that, and letting her do that was nothing.

She looked at him eyes wide. "I get to spend five k on me?"

"Well just on clothes, we still need to get you books and other stuff, not to mention all the stuff you'll need for school. Maybe a new backpack and some hair stuff too?" He said it as nonchalantly as he could, trying to convey this was normal.

For a moment he thought she was going to hug him, but she held back, squeezing her backpack hard, then spun, heading with a determined air towards the junior's clothes. He chuckled and grabbed a cart looking at the two women.

"I know this isn't a great place for Xmas stuff, but we can get her basics, send them back home, and then we can go to fun places?"

Maria and Natasha exchanged looks then smiled at him. The smiles worried him.

"You are a good man, Xander Harris." Natasha said as they fell into step with him. "You interest me."

"Gah," he squeaked panic rippling through him. "Look, Natasha. You are awesome, beautiful, and way too scary for me." He protested, part of him expecting to die.

She laughed, low and people stopped to watch.

"A very interesting man." She cast a glance at Maria. "You keeping him?"

Maria's mouth twitched. "Haven't decided. Complications."

"Hmm, well you might want to decide soon. I hear rumblings of new things coming down."

Maria arched a brow then shrugged. "It is what it is."

"I'm right here," Xander protested.

They ignored him and went to help Jolie spend money. Oh well, at least it wasn't his money. Three hours later they had Jolie fully equipped, and he figured out at least 3 presents though none of them would be cheap. Though he still needed much more. They had had most of Jolie's stuff delivered and the four of them were walking back, Natasha, Jolie, and Maria ahead of him, while he trailed behind mostly looking for interesting stores, occasionally glancing at the pair of nice asses in front of him. He tried to be a gentleman, but he wasn't dead.

Maria dropped back with a half-smile. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes." He didn't bother to play stupid, it was beneath all of them. She grinned a bit. "So what do you have left?"

"I put in orders for a few, but still stumped on Buffy, Faith, Willow, You, Tony, and Nat. Jolie, I'm pretty sure I know what to get her, but I need to talk to Bruce and Tony." He said easily.

"Cool. I knocked off a few people today. What are you going to do about Buffy?"

"Ask Pepper for something. I've got a good idea I just need to talk to her first." He didn't stop the worry that had seeped into his voice.

Maria's look sharpened. "She's AWOL too?"

"Yeah."

"Damn," she sighed and slipped her arm in his as they walked back to the tower. "Looks like we aren't going to get the ice skating are we?"

"Sorry, but no. You will not get to watch me fall on my ass multiple times while you laugh." He said with a sideways smile.

"Darn it, and I had been practicing my laugh too. I needed to make sure I had the right amount of arrogance and contempt in it."

"I'll make it up to you." His eyes didn't leave Nat and Jolie walking up ahead. The girl didn't chatter but she at least stayed within arm's reach of the woman, as opposed to her reactions around him.

"I get it." Maria's voice was soft. "She needs you right now."

"Maybe. My gender is against me in this battle."

"Nat likes her."

"Good. I won't make her hunt if she doesn't want to, but from painful experience slayers that don't have an outlet for their more primal urges don't do well. If she can help Jolie find peace in a martial art, that would help greatly."

Maria didn't say anything for a bit as they walked. "If I can help, let me know. Little girls aren't exactly my strong point, and usually I break people not put them back together."

Xander grinned. "No worries. I'm good with Humpty Dumpty puzzles."

A laugh slipped out and she kissed his cheek. "Have a good week, Xander. Let me know if anything changes with our missing people."

"I will. Thanks for adjusting."

She shrugged. "You don't get to be in my role without learning how to roll with the punches." With one more smile and a wave at Jolie, she headed home.

Authors Note: Tony's in trouble, Pepper too. What is with Jolie? And aren't Safira and Steve so cute? Let me know if you have questions. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Xander still worked on Christmas presents, but he had hit a wall with Natasha, nothing seemed right. Besides, worrying about Christmas presents gave him something more constructive to do that worry about Tony and Pepper, who were still radio silent.

"Jarvis, where is everyone?"

"Jolie is with Bruce and Safira is at school. I assume those are the only two you truly care about."

"Yep. I'm going for a walk, I need to think. I figured I'd go stretch my legs in Central Park. Let Bruce know where I'm headed if you would?"

"Very well. Would you like the address of where the forge is?"

Xander stopped, he had almost forgotten. "Yeah, it would be nice to see it."

"I have sent the address to your phone. Once in the building I can hear you." There was an odd pause. "Xander, I must admit I have taken a liberty on yours, Jolie's, and Safira's phones."

Xander arched an eyebrow as he headed to the elevator. "And what would that be?"

"I have preprogrammed all your phones with my number under Jarvis, and if your voices hit a certain decibel level, I automatically start listening in to the conversations around you and yourself."

"Even if we haven't made a phone call?"

"Yes."

"Cool, great idea, Jarvis."

A pause as the elevator doors opened. "You are not angry. The others would dispose of their phones."

Xander shrugged as the elevator slid into motion. "You gave us a way to contact us, and you only violate our privacy when you have a valid reason to think we are in danger." He shot a sardonic look at the ceiling. "I am assuming if I was lucky enough to be shouting in passion you would shut off your monitoring."

"Indeed. Sir has exposed me to more than enough human sexuality. It is not something I have any desire to observe if I have the option." Jarvis's voice would have done Giles proud on his most snarky day

"Hence, the thanks, not the condemnations. Now I believe I have a walk, plus some thinking to do."

"Enjoy, Xander." Jarvis said as the doors slid open. Xander headed out into the brisk day. No snow, but the threat rode high. He shrugged and walked, following the instructions on the phone.

His mind turned over things with Tony's absence as he walked, but he couldn't come up with any other options. If he involved SHEILD Tony would never forgive him. And besides SHEILD was the equivalent of a nuclear weapon and he might only need a SAM. So, that was out. This really wasn't a Slayer problem, and since he didn't know what was going involving anyone might be the wrong thing to do. So all he could do was trust Tony and wait. So he went back to presents and the enigma that was Natasha. Any weapon he got her would be vaguely smiled at and discarded. She didn't need clothes, liquor, or toys. So what the hell would he get her?

The beep of the phone told him to turn, and he walked up to a small building that wasn't a warehouse, but wasn't an office building either. Standing in front of it, he inspected it. It looked like there was a small studio above it, and a work area below it. The buildings on either side were newer apartment buildings.

He walked up to the door, and heard a click as he approached. A tilt of the head he reached out, gingerly and pulled it open. Lights clicked on and he stepped in, looking around.

"I see you found it, Xander. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, J." Xander said, absent mindedly as he looked around the workshop. A forge and smelter took up the back half of the space, venting to the outside. There was also a bench with a smaller smelter, and lots of piles of exotic smelling wood around.

"J, what was this place?"

"J?" Jarvis inquired.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I have a tendency to create nicknames for friends." Xander said as he inspected the area.

"And I am a friend?" There was a curious tone to Jarvis.

"Of course. You're one of us, J." Xander had lost himself in the inspection.

"I see. This was a small artist's studio for metal work. Both base and precious metals. The wood and supplies are what was left when the artist quit. Sir bought it a few years ago planning on using it to craft some more liquid pieces, but he never got around to using it. He will be happy to have someone using it."

"Hmm," Xander said, one of the pieces of wood drawing his attention. It was dark with stripes in it that curved around, calling to him.

"Are there any rubies I can get? I need two about a half carat each. Lowish quality, I'm not made of money, regardless of who this is for." He asked, his hand already cradling the piece of wood, drawing lines on it with his finger as he thought.

"I believe I can find a few for under a hundred, if clarity isn't an issue."

"No, clarity is not an issue." He said as he looked around, searching for a knife. There against the wall was a set of wood working knives. Xander grabbed one and settled down, part of his mind lost in the design that was calling to him, the other part cataloging what could be done here, and wondering if Tony would let him buy it, even knowing he didn't have that sort of money.

Time disappeared as he worked. His rusty skills come out of hibernation as each sliver of wood slipped off the piece of ironwood.

Something had started to appear, though he would need sandpaper and elbow grease to make it truly detailed. Then he'd need to detail out the appendages, and add the rubies, plus oil it to a high sheen. A smile spread across his lips, it might just be decent by the time he was done.

"Xander? Dr. Banner and Miss Jolie are on their way to find you." Jarvis's voice pulled him out of his haze of creation with a disorientation that took him a minute to clear from his brain.

"Here?" He said, looking around the shop that had become someplace familiar, homey, already.

"Yes. Dr. Banner indicated that he needed some exercise, and Jolie being cooped up in a lab all day was not healthy. As you are only a few blocks away I suggested they come collect you for dinner."

"It is that late?"

"It is 4:30 in the afternoon."

"Huh?" He stood stretching. He had left about 12:30, after making sure food had been delivered to Jolie. "Yes, then I suppose it is time to get going Their eta?"

"Given the route they are walking I would assume ten minutes barring any distractions."

Xander nodded cleaned up his mess, taking the carving and the knife with him, slipping both in his pocket, it did have a sheath. Then heheaded out towards the two.

"You've got it locked down?"

"Yes, Xander."

"Lead me to them."

Jarvis gave him basic instructions, and Xander started walking, enjoying the busy traffic, the crisp air, and the feeling of knowing he'd done well on presents.

He saw Bruce and Jolie up ahead. The taller man, bent, listening to the young woman, who had started to put some flesh on her bones, chattering away, her eyes and body language alive and excited. She had started to relax, and while she still didn't trust him, she didn't flinch anymore every time he walked by.

Xander started walking towards them, they were both too busy talking, about stuff he would never understand in a million years, and they didn't see the car barreling towards them.

"Bruce, Jolie!" He screamed and started to run, knowing he could never get there fast enough. He wasn't a super hero, he didn't have super strength, or speed, he'd never get there before the car hit them.

Bruce's head jerked up at his scream, and his eyes locked on the car, he grabbed Jolie, pulling her close, turned his back on the vehicle, and he changed.

Clothes tore as he swelled, growing upwards and out. The car slammed into him, crumpling around the Hulk's back as he crouched around Jolie. Hulk roared as the momentum of the car shoved him forward a step, the concrete cracking as he struggled to not put any weight on the fragile child he protected

"Jolie!" Xander yelled as he got there, the car still shuddering with the impact.

Hulks' arms flew wide, and Xander ducked, just missing being decapitated by the blow as the Hulk spun on the vehicle that had almost killed them or at least would have if he hadn't been who he was.

Xander moved to Jolie, who was curled paralyzed with fear looking up at the Hulk, her eyes so big he couldn't see any grey in them at all. "Jolie? Are you okay, did you get hurt?" He ran quick hands over her limbs but felt no breaks, and saw no blood while there was ominous crunching sounds behind him. Hulk had protected her completely and he sagged in relief. He stiffened when he heard a growl and turned to see Hulk looming upwards as he came towards them.

Xander spun putting himself between Jolie and Hulk, his hand making sure the girl stayed behind him, protected as much as he could.

"Heya, Hulk. I'm Xander. It's nice to get to meet you." Xander fought to keep his racing heart from affecting his voice, even as he fought both primal fear and total fanboy adoration.

Hulk tilted his head, then leaned a bit to see over Xander, and sank to the ground.

"Jolie, okay? Hulk protect?"

"You did awesome. She's just fine. But maybe a bit freaked out. Having a car come at you is pretty scary."

"Bah, Hulk strong, Hulk protect."

Hulk looked at him again and then grinned. "You strange man who like Hulk. Not afraid."

"Why would I be afraid? Didn't you just protect Jolie?" Xander pointed out, most of the adrenaline starting to fade.

"Yes," there was a world of pride in his voice. "Hulk protect tiny girl. She fragile."

"I am not fragile." Jolie stepped out in front of Xander glaring at Hulk. "I don't break."

"Hulk bigger, stronger. Hulk not get hurt. You can hurt."

Her eyes narrowed as she walked up to him, then she peered around him and saw what he had done to the car, the driver sitting beside it, conscious, but dazed. She blinked and nodded a bit shaky.

"Oh. Yes, that might have hurt me." She looked up at him, at the huge monster who looked at her like she was made of spun glass and she grinned. "Thank you." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hulk smiled so wide that Xander thought his facial muscles might tear and he wrapped a single hand around her back.

"Hulk, would you protect her until I make sure the driver is okay?"

"Hulk always protect little Jolie."

Xander almost expected Jolie to protest, but she just cuddled into the Hulk and reveled in it. He swallowed hard recognizing touch hunger when he saw it. At least she could get it from someone. Already sirens were screaming in the distance.

"Hulk, I'll deal with the cops, please just sit there and keep Jolie company. I don't want her to get scared." He shot a look at Jolie hoping she would understand. She smiled a tiny bit at him, progress, and cuddled tighter into Hulk.

"Yes, Hulk stay still. Hulk protect."

With a relieved sigh, he pulled out his phone, hitting speed dial for Jarvis as he went to the driver.

"Yes, Xander."

"Car crash, Hulk protected Jolie, need to get them out of here and will need clothes for Bruce, what he's wearing isn't decent." Bruce's pants had shredded, but by some miracle covered enough that he wouldn't get charged with indecent exposure, but when he shifted back, they'd fall off.

There was a long pause, by the end of which he had reached the driver.

"I see. Clint is on the way with a change of clothes for Bruce."

"Thanks, gotta go." He hung up and crouched next to the young man whose eyes didn't track quite right.

"You okay? What happened?"

"I, I had to check my phone. Girlfriend mad at me. And next thing I knew, I was sitting here." He mumbled, holding his head.

Xander sighed. There were days when he was sure regular old stupid humans would cause the destruction of this planet well before any evil entity would.

"Well, you either picked the exactly wrong person to hit, or the exactly right. I'm not sure which is the correct answer. But everyone is alive. So I'll give you that much." Cops had appeared, guns drawn, and Xander hurried to explain the situation to them, even as Jolie seemed to have captured Hulk's attention completely.

"So you'll keep the Hulk calm and get him out of here?" A dubious cop asked his hand keeping twitching to the gun he had just placed in the holster.

"Yes. As long as you don't antagonize him or try to touch the girl we'll be fine."

Another long dubious look, but the cop nodded and headed off to talk to the others.

Xander headed back to the pair, and stopped looking at Jolie in amazement and his heart cracked a bit as he listened to the words.

"'That is very, very far.' Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves. Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile, "I love you right up to the moon… and back." Her soft voice said as she curled against Hulk. "The End."

"Hulk like story."

"My momma use to read it to me, before she went away." Jolie said, her voice so quiet Xander almost couldn't hear it over the sirens and chatter, even though he stood next to them.

Hulk rumbled a deep soothing sound, and cradled the girl, his dark eyes moving to Xander and then darting to the first responders all keeping a healthy distance from them.

"Hey, Hulk, Jolie. Clint should be here soon. You about ready to go back to the tower?"

Jolie nodded and Hulk sighed.

"You want puny Banner come back."

Xander shrugged. "I like Bruce, but I like you too. But he does fit better into a car."

"You like Hulk?" He seemed amazed at that and Xander blinked.

"Of course I do. A - you're awesome. B- you protected one of my girls. C- you're the Hulk. So yes. I like you."

There was a long pause, and then Hulk cast his eyes down. "Hulk like X man and Jolie girl too." He heaved a long suffering sigh, that Xander had heard all too often from Safira during her pre-teen days, and he began to shrink.

As he got smaller Jolie scrambled off of him and came over, standing close enough to Xander he could have touched her. They both watched the transformation with wide eyes as Bruce looked exhausted and worried.

"He didn't hurt either of you right?" The man looked like he was about to run and Xander blew out an exasperated breath.

"Seriously, Bruce, get off the cross. Hulk protected her, and cuddled," he stressed that word intensely and Bruce's brows shot up, "and she told him a bed time story. All in all I think my point, of you need to let him out more often, is valid. But everyone's fine."

"I like him. He's safe." Jolie said, and it took Xander a minute to parse it together. Yes Hulk could hurt her, but he was a child, something she recognized instinctively and responded to as the older child. Strong yes, but still simple and innocent in a way she had not been for a while.

Before Bruce could respond a vehicle squealed to a halt a few feet from them and Clint spilled out, a long shirt and sweats in his hands.

"Hey, Doc. Here ya go." He tossed the clothes at Bruce who caught them and awkwardly struggled into them. "You definitely did a number on that car. Hey, J." He said to Jolie though he didn't touch her, just smiled softly at her.

Jolie nodded a bit, her eyes while not wary still watched Clint cautiously as he paid more attention to the people swarming over the car and driver. After a minute, still ignoring Bruce in his attempts to regain modesty Jolie looked at Xander.

"You put yourself between me and Hulk."

"Yes."

"Even though Hulk could have killed you. You aren't even as strong as me." She observed, a distant look on her face.

"Yes." Xander just waited to see where she was going with this.

"Why?"

He thought about it, then answered, hoping it wouldn't set them back. "It's my job to protect you, to do everything I can to keep you safe. If I have to die to prevent you from getting hurt. I will."

She swallowed hard, and for a moment Xander thought he might have seen a tear well up in her eyes.

"I see. Well, you don't need to worry about me."

 _Crap, went with the wrong option._

"Jolie?" She paused turning to look at him. "It was also because if you got hurt, I would rather die. I care about you, and I would do anything to make sure you don't ever get hurt again by anybody." He carefully avoided the word love, suspecting it had become tainted for her.

Some of the stiffness went out of her body. "Thank you," she whispered, then went over and got into the car with Bruce.

Xander held his tongue all the way home, making sure she was fine and that Bruce was okay too. Then he headed down to the small gym, not the one the powered people used, but the small one for normals, and then he let loose on the punching bag. Hitting again and again, full force, rocking it back and forth until cracks started to form in the leather from the impact. He didn't stop until his arms hurt too much to lift, then he sank to the floor leaning against the wall.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Xander?"

"Any word from Tony or Pepper?"

"I am not allowed to give you any information at this time."

"I'm going to beat Tony half to death when he finally gets back," Xander muttered finding water in the fridge full of bottles. "Any word on tracking down who abused Jolie?"

"Yes. I have names and addresses as well as backgrounds on them. I received them an hour ago."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not at this time, though both Safira and Doctor Banner have requested they be informed, and Miss Rosenburg is rather agitated about Miss Jolie's background."

"Who told her?" He asked, but he was too exhausted to get worried.

"I believe it came out when Mr. Giles set in motion your changes and explained why."

"Ah. Thanks, J."

Xander leaned his head against the wall and plotted.

Authors Note: Yes I'm vicious, your point? Editing Sucks! I'm trying to re-edit book 1 of my Kaylid series and god do I suck. Sigh


	5. Chapter 5

Time trickled away in its normal fashion, slow as a glacier and fast as a flood at the same time. The stress level in the tower had risen quite a bit by Christmas Eve.

For that all Xander tried to act like Tony being gone was normal, he knew Safira was well aware of the fact that it wasn't normal. Steve was wired so tightly that Xander was about beg Safira to go have sex with him, just to see if it would unwind him a bit. He didn't, but the thought had crossed his mind more than once.

Jolie didn't pay attention to any of it, locked up in the tablet Jarvis had provided her and talking to Bruce, who had become her new best friend if anyone looked at it objectively. It kept her blissfully unaware of the stress the rest of the building operated under. Which, as far as Xander was concerned, was for the best. School started in two weeks, so he kept her focused on making class decisions and tried to convince her not to test out of everything, especially anything with labs.

Since the incident with Hulk, she had quit flinching when Xander was near and even gave him smiles occasionally, though he knew she couldn't handle him touching her. Which drove him crazy. She needed the hugs so bad, but not even any of the other women could get that close. He started to wonder if he could beg Bruce to Hulk out, just so she could be touched in the way he knew she craved, in the way she needed.

His awareness snapped into clarity when the power in the tower dimmed, and Jarvis halted in mid-sentence talking to Jolie.

"Jarvis? Jarvis!" Her voice hit a shrill shriek when he didn't respond. Xander looked out the balcony and saw several suits streaking out of the building into the night, and his stomach clenched hard.

"Jarvis, what is going on?"

"Sir is in trouble, I am assisting. I may be slow for a while." Even that took almost 30 seconds to be provided.

"Xander, what's wrong, why isn't Jarvis talking to me?" Jolie's voice was panicked and tears welled in her eyes.

He took a deep breath and put everything on hold to focus on the little girl that had just lost her security blank.

"Jolie. You remember me telling you about Tony Stark?" She nodded, obviously confused. "Well he's been gone for a while after someone blew up his house, and we've been worried about him. It looks like something is happening and Jarvis has to pay attention to help him. I am sure he'll be back and you'll finally get to meet Tony and Pepper."

Jolie looked at him, swiping at her eyes with sharp angry gestures, then she nodded.

"Okay. I'll trust you. You haven't lied to me and the other women don't flinch when you touch them. So, I'll wait."

Taking a chance, Xander lifted his hand and placed it softly against her cheek, his eyes locked on hers. "I promise. You'll never be alone. I'll do everything I can to get Jarvis back to you." For a heart stopping minute she stood frozen, Xander kneeling before her, his hand on her cheek. Then she leaned her face into his touch and closed her eyes for a second, maybe two, then pulled away.

"Okay." She turned and walked back to her bedroom refusing to look at him.

Shaken down to his bones Xander looked out the window. "Dammit, Tony, you and Pepper had better be okay."

He took a deep breath, thinking. He didn't have any rights in the building, he wasn't much more than a glorified guest in all honesty. But something told him medical would be needed and soon. With that thought burning at him he headed for Bruce's lab.

It was still daylight out, so of course Bruce was in his lab.

"Bruce?" He called as he walked in, the doors recognizing him as he approached.

"Hmm?" Bruce raised his head from a microscope he had been staring through, blinking his eyes as he focused on Xander. "Yes? Is there a problem?"

Xander paused weighing his words carefully. "A bunch of suits just flew out of the building streaking west. Jarvis has gone unresponsive, and I have a very bad feeling in my stomach. Do you have the ability to call for a medical wing to be set up and ready for patients? Specifically Tony and Pepper?" The feeling was getting stronger, a metallic taste on the back of his tongue he'd do anything to get rid of.

Bruce looked at him for a long minute, his gaze direct as he looked at Xander. Then he stood. "Yes. Pepper gave me carte blanche a while ago in medical issues, given mine and Tony's predilection to blow things up."

He picked up the phone and started issuing orders as soon as someone picked up.

The ball in Xander's stomach released a bit, but then he spoke. "Blood, we need to have their blood ready for them."

Bruce shot him a look and said, "I'll have their types ready."

"No, it has to be their blood. Do we have any?" Xander had no idea why he was stuck on this, but it seemed important. There was another long solid stare from Bruce, then he nodded.

"Okay," and that was it. He got things ready, and Xander went down to his apartment to stare out into the night from the balcony.

He made dinner for the girls, but no one felt like doing any Christmas Eve stuff, even Jolie picked up the vibe that storm clouds were brewing. Then the lights dimmed and came back up, with Jarvis speaking.

"Xander, if you could meet Dr. Banner in the med lab, Sir and Mz Potts could use some assistance."

He flew out of the apartment at a dead run, the elevator waiting for him. He was vaguely aware that Jolie and Safira followed him. The doors slid open to a med lab where Iron Man was laying Pepper on a med bed, with Bruce hovering.

"We have to help her, Bruce," his voice a panicked whisper. Tony never panicked and rarely whispered.

"What the hell is going on Tony?" Part of Xander felt bad at cussing in front of Jolie, but most of him was focused on two people who had come to matter a great deal to him.

"Mandarin tried to kill me, lots of fighting, and Pepper got infected with a new super power drug/virus. Fun huh?" His voice remained light, but his feverish pace and the sweat beading on his brow as he worked over an unconscious Pepper said worlds about the situation.

Xander stepped back, even as Jolie moved forward her eyes darting back and forth between the computer display Jarvis had up with squiggly lines and numbers that made no sense to Xander.

"Jarvis, prepare a solution with these changes," Tony ordered as he typed frantically on a keyboard.

"You shouldn't do that. You need to keep it at a .034% ratio to adjust for the compensation of estrogen. Your calculations are based on a male patient. She isn't."

Tony paused for a second, his eyes flicking over the screens. "Who is this?" His voice was flat, but he typed even faster.

"Tony, Jolie my new slayer," Xander tried to finished but a screaming alarm that had Bruce cussing quietly derailed him and his voice stuttered to a stop.

"Whatever, female, child, slayer, none of that tells me why is she advising me on biology, and even more, why is she correct?" His voice tried for distain, but the fear laced it so thoroughly Xander could taste it.

"Cause she's brilliant, and is going to Cornell on a full ride. The only thing she needs is time. Biology is her specialty area, it clicks for her, all the way to theoretical organic chemistry." Bruce said calmly as he worked over Pepper.

"The blood, is it their type or universal donor?" Jolie asked as she moved closer her eyes taking in every bit of data.

"Neither, it is their actual blood." Bruce said his voice distracted as he worked on Pepper.

"How did you manage that?" Tony asked as he made multiple adjustments.

"Xander told me to."

"Xander, you get a raise." Tony said that same blithely cheerful tone even as his fingers flew.

"I don't work for you. Jolie, come on let them be," Xander tried to coax her out of the way, terror that he was going to watch a woman he liked die hanging above his head.

"No. The virus, let me see it." Her voice was flat, and completely uncompromising. Safira could probably force her out, but should she?

"Jarvis?" said Tony as he worked on the computer.

A screen flickered up and details of the Extremis virus. Jolie got closer and looked at it flicking the screen and moving things around, her attention focused on what she saw.

Tony darted an eye at the little girl as he slapped a machine. "Jarvis, start injecting full dose."

"No!" The shy little girl who was scared of men had left the building and Jolie, the Slayer, pushed her way to the front. "Jarvis, only one millimeter per 36 kg of weight every two minutes. If you do it any faster the cells won't be able to adapt fast enough to stabilize." Her tiny form stared at Tony. "That there." Her fingers jabbed at a screen. "Does that activate and destabilize the structural DNA based on the ACGT sequence, activating set abilities based on the GT combinations?"

Tony glanced back at the screen, even as his hand clenched around Pepper's hand. "Yes, I need to cure her, to remove it from her body."

"You can't. It can be stabilized, you don't have time to unweave that structure without a domino cascade failure. Your options are stabilize or let her melt down." Jolie had a hard voice as she spoke.

"She right?" Tony asked, his eyes never staying in one place more than a second, bouncing between Pepper, the screens, the liquid slowly flowing into Pepper's veins, Jolie, and Bruce.

"Yes, I believe she is. This isn't my area of expertise, Tony. But her calculations back it up. Jarvis, do you see anything in the research to contradict her?"

"I do apologize, but there isn't any research to provide direction either way. I will say her intellect is highest in this area."

A few precious seconds hung in the air as Tony decided. "Do it."

The rate of the liquid changed and the room fell silent. Steve had shown up at some point and he was curled in Safira's arms as they leaned against a back wall watching. Clint and Nat were there also, their arms just barely touching as they watched the entire proceedings as if viewing a boring documentary.

Time dragged by with the slow passage of stars burning out, but there was a beep, and the red lines turned to green, and the angry beeping that had been the soundtrack until now faded slowly. Tony took a deep breath and his eyes set firmly on Pepper.

"She's stable. She'll never be the same, but she's okay. Extremis won't kill her," his voice shook as he said the words a bit, slumped against the table.

Xander slumped backwards against the wall and let lose a breath he hadn't consciously realized he was holding.

Tony turned his obsidian eyes on Jolie.

"How old are you?"

She crossed her arms and glared back. "Who are you? And why should I answer you?"

Tony crossed his arms, mimicking her stance. "Tony Stark, owner of the building, leader of the Avengers."

"Oh, you're him." She had a level of disdain to her voice Xander hadn't heard since day one, and he knew damn well she had figured out who Tony is. "You're an idiot and you worried your friends. Friends that will help you no matter what, are rare. I'm not sure you deserve them." Jolie faced him with all the arrogance a teenager could have mustered. "No, you're lying, you can't be Tony Stark."

Tony looked at her confused, and off balance. "Why can't I be?"

"He's supposed to be smart. A smart man wouldn't have hurt his friends or ignored resources like these people."

Grey washed across Tony's face and he sagged suddenly. "Yeah, when you put it that way I'm an idiot. And I'm in your debt. Thank you."

The sudden lack of aggression seemed to confuse her and she looked at Bruce who just smiled softly.

Her voice changed and she shrank down a bit, stepping backwards towards Safira and Xander. "Um, to answer your question, I'm twelve. I'm a slayer with Xander."

He seemed to try to pull himself together, but Xander saw the act for what it was. "Want a job?"

"I'm twelve," the unspoken 'duh' clear in her voice. "I don't think I can work for anyone. Sides I think Xander said I have to go to school." She darted a glance at Xander who nodded, smiling.

"Point. Let me know when you turn 16." Tony seemed gray and older than he normally appeared.

"Your shards are moving closer to your heart." She pointed at an image on the screen, one he had pulled up when he first came in. The beat of his heart visible on the screen. "I have an idea on how to use the arc reactor as a reversal on the shards to actually pull them out and allow you to function without it." She said obviously more willing to talk about science than feelings.

Tony sat up, looking at her with sharp eyes.

"Explain."

Jolie started talking and half the room zoned out, but Tony and Bruce sat up straighter and they both started pulling up screens, making notes

Xander watched, but when he saw Tony retype something twice, he stepped in.

"Guys, it's Christmas Eve. Tony you're exhausted. Pepper is going to need some TLC when she wakes up, and Tony - guessing from how fervently you're typing, you're dying." Tony stiffened and turned to glare at Xander. "But, you aren't dying today. You need rest, Pepper needs you, and tomorrow is Christmas. Tony give us time, work with Bruce, but for now get some rest."

Tony might have argued, but a moan from the table grabbed everyone's attention and he rushed to Pepper's side.

"Pepper, darling, are you okay?"

Pepper blinked and looked at him, her green eyes hazy then clearing. "Tony. I feel - better. Nothing is burning. Am I cured?"

Tony swallowed. "No, but you're stable. Welcome to being a super hero babe." His voice was weak as he clutched her hand.

"Oh." Her voice was quiet then she smiled at him. "You know I think this is the oddest Christmas present you've ever given me."

Tony chuckled and pulled her close, burying his head in her shoulder. Xander, Bruce, and Jolie all faded out, giving the two of them their space.

Christmas dawned, and Xander pulled himself out of bed and made coffee. The pot had just finished brewing when Jarvis spoke.

"Xander?"

"Yes, Jarvis? Merry Christmas."

There was a pause of what Xander interpreted as surprise before Jarvis responded. "Thank you, Xander. And a Merry Christmas to you."

Xander half smiled as he doctored his coffee. "So how are the lovebirds?"

"I assume you mean Sir and Mz Potts."

"Yes."

"That would be why I am disturbing you so early this morning. Miss Potts would like to know if you would like to come up for Christmas breakfast and gift exchange."

Xander smiled holding his coffee cup up as he inhaled the scent.

"That would be wonderful. Please tell her fifteen minutes?"

"Miss Potts says take your time, but food and drink will be available."

Xander got half his cup into his system before he went and knocked on Jolie's door.

"Yes?" the voice that answered was defensive, but curious. It was getting better.

"We've been invited up to Tony's place for gifts and food. If you want gifts, that's where I'll be handing them out."

The door flew up and her grey eyes stared up at him. "Tony Stark is inviting us up to his place?"

"Yep, and he has gifts for us too."

Her head nodded in reaction to his words. "Ten minutes." And the door slammed shut in his face. He chuckled and knocked on Safira's door.

"Yah?" Her muffled voice came through the door.

"Presents and breakfast up at Tony's."

"K, ten minutes."

Xander headed back to his room, just pulling on a shirt and loose pants and walked back out the door, just in time to see Steve Rogers slipping out of Safira's room down the hallway.

"Finally," Xander exclaimed as Steve flushed bright red and started to stammer. "Stop. Don't. She's and adult and I know for an absolute fact she was consenting. Now go, breakfast at Tony's in a few."

Steve nodded and slipped into the elevator.

Xander snorted, and asked softly. "So who won the bet?"

"That would be Ms. Romanoff." Jarvis's voice was just as quiet.

"Figures."

Two minutes later, to slayers appeared in casual lounge wear, carrying their own bags of gifts, and hyped up expressions.

Xander hefted the bag with all his gifts, and snickered as their eyes widened.

"Come on ladies, I'm sure they are waiting for us."

Jolie cast an unsure glance as Safira who just winked at her and scampered to the elevator. How a woman over six feet tall, who had just had sex with Captain America could scamper Xander wasn't sure. However, he was very glad all the rooms were sound proofed. Very glad.

The elevator slid open into Winter Wonderland, and the first thought Xander had was did Tony sleep at all?

Then he realized most of it was holograms, but the smells were real and he and the girls followed their noses to the kitchens where Pepper was setting a buffet of food out.

"Should you be moving this much?" Xander asked moving over to try to help.

Pepper looked up at his words and smiled. "Actually I feel fine, but I ordered out." She nodded towards the bags in the corner. "I'm just finishing setting them out."

"Food," Safira said slumping onto the stool.

Peppers just laughed. "Would that I could eat like you." She turned to Jolie. "Merry Christmas, I'm Pepper Potts. You must be Jolie?"

Jolie nodded, her eyes fixed on Pepper, and Xander had to admit she cast a pretty sight. Her hair was down around her shoulders in that strawberry blond glory. She wore a silk pajama set in an emerald green that made her eyes all but glow. Even Buffy would have struggled to pull off that effortless beauty.

"Well, it seems I owe you my life. What would you like for breakfast? We have strawberries. Not that I can eat them, allergic."

"No you aren't," Jolie blurted.

Pepper glanced at her, arching a brow. "Pretty sure I am. Last time I ate one I ended up in the hospital for anaphylactic shock."

Jolie shook her head. "I'm sure you were. I meant you aren't now. That virus stabilized and repaired any deficiencies. Something as simple as an allergy no longer exists in your body. Your cells are better, smarter, faster. Kinda like a slayer upgrade but more."

Pepper gazed at her for a long moment, then walked over to a drawer, pulled out an epi-pen, laid it down on the counter next to the bowl of strawberries. Then never taking her eyes off Jolie picked up one red, juicy strawberry and sank her teeth into it, her eyes closing in pleasure.

She chewed and swallowed, then opened her eyes, a smile growing on her face.

"No swelling, no itching, no tingling. I can eat strawberries." Walked around the island and pulled a startled Jolie into a hug, releasing her before the girl could decide how she wanted to react. At least that was what Xander assumed from the odd look on her face.

"Thank you. Now I can finally have strawberry daiquiris."

With a bounce in her step she finished putting food on the island for people to help themselves.

Jolie turned stunned eyes to Xander. "She hugged me. She listened, evaluated, prepared for the possibility I might be wrong, but still trusted me and ate a strawberry. Are all the women that hang around you like her and Maria and Natasha and Safira?"

Xander shrugged focusing on the coffee and bacon. "I prefer to think that I hang around women that are like that. After all, I hang around you don't I?"

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, and the smile and glow of joy as he put her in the same category as those women made it the best Christmas ever.

Authors Note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone. May your food be excellent and those you are with make you smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony emerged from the depths of the Penthouse, headed straight for Pepper pulling her into a kiss that had Xander shifting uncomfortably. When he came up for air he looked around at everyone. By this time Steve, Natasha, and Clint had also shown up.

"Wonderful, all the good little boys and girls are here. Grab caffeine, or alcohol, or sugar, and come on. Poppa Tony has presents to hand out."

Various people rolled eyes, but most everyone smiled and headed into the living room with their poison of choice, food, and their own bag of presents.

Xander unceremoniously emptied his full bag under the holographic tree.

"Xander, that is no way to treat gifts." Safira admonished as she began to straighten and arrange all of them.

He shrugged sitting down with his coffee and mound of bacon. "I wrapped them, what more do you want?"

"Philistine."

"Savage."

She glared at him and bared her teeth. "Want me to prove it?"

"Heck no, seeing Stevie boy creeping out of your quarters this morning was enough proof for me."

There was an intake of breath across the room, Steve turned vibrant red as he glared at Xander.

"Yes, pay up people. I won," crowed Natasha as the rest of the room groaned and started digging for money.

"Dammit, Rogers, couldn't you have held out for New Years? That was when I had down." Tony protested.

"You guys bet on us having sex?" He demanded, alternating between embarrassed and outraged.

"Sure. We've got a running bet on Xander and Maria too." Natasha said, unapologetic as she collected her winnings.

Jolie watched all of this with wide eyes, curled up on a chair by herself, though Bruce was close enough to touch.

"You people are weird, and that is saying something," she muttered as she curled around her hot chocolate.

Half the room giggled and Safira just preened, absolutely unconcerned that they knew she had bedded Steve.

"And you girl, have you no shame?" Tony mock lectured.

"Ashamed? Of having sex with Captain America? Hell no. If it had been you, yes I would have been ashamed." She shot back and Pepper burst out in giggles.

"Burn! Tony, my love, you have been put in your place." The room snickered at Tony's hurt and abused face, and Jolie just rolled her eyes.

"Important Stuff now, prezzies!" Safira declared, changing her focus to the stack of presents.

Jolie slumped a bit and Xander caught that. "What's wrong, Jolie?"

"I didn't get presents for Tony or Pepper," she muttered. "I didn't really know them."

Pepper grinned and got up to kneel next to Jolie. "Yes, you did, sweetheart."

Jolie looked at her, confused. "You helped save my life. You've got ideas to save Tony's. Trust me, you've given me the best present ever."

"Given us," Tony interjected. The whole room agreed and Jolie huddled down her face glowing.

Pepper rose and went back to cuddle next to Tony, and Safira looked around, her excitement making her look like she was Jolie's age.

"We good? Drama over? Presents?"

The presents that were handed out confirmed for Xander that he had an awesome group of friends. Steve gave everyone portraits he had done in charcoal and had placed in simple frames. Xander's was of him watching Safira spar, concern and love in every line of his body.

Tony did his normal over the top gifts, Xander and Safira both got motorcycles, while Jolie received a IOU for her own lab, whenever she was ready to set it up. Her eye gleamed at that. He gave the rest of them weapons upgrades, which suited Nat and Clint just fine. Steve just shrugged and smiled, his eyes mostly on Safira and her transparent face as she watched people open their gifts.

Xander knew Safira actually loved watching people open gifts more than she liked getting them. There was something about that look people had when they opened a gift she'd always been addicted to. One more thing Xander treasured about her.

Nat gave everyone custom knives, made for their hands, except for Pepper, she got blood diamond earrings.

"I had to do something with them. Not like I can sell them anymore," she huffed with exasperation. Pepper grinned and touched them, they were both cut into tiny hour glasses set in silver, simple and elegant.

Clint was a much more hands on guy who avoided the whole emotional thing, so all of them got pajama sets of the avengers and an appropriate action figure. Safira of course got Captain America.

"Though now that you have the real deal, you probably won't need those much," Clint teased.

At this point Steve just rolled his eyes, his blushing response apparently burned out.

Bruce had leveraged his contacts in India and each of the women had a beautiful silk sari in colors that complemented them, while the men all had a silk robe in dark red.

"It's supposed to be bright to match my suit," Tony mock whined, even as he pulled it on, admiring the drape of it.

"You didn't need that much of an ego boost, though I suppose I could have gotten them in purple."

"Yes, my colors," Clint said, even as he carefully folded it and put it in his pile.

Pepper's gift was simple, one lunch and shopping trip with her, all expenses paid. Everyone got one, but Tony, who pouted. She leaned over whispered in his ear, and he flushed, then smiled.

"Nope, I'm good. I got something better."

The room burst into laughter except for Jolie who just looked confused, and ignored them to stroke the knife and the sari alternately.

Jolie's presents were simple and age appropriate, much to Xander's relief. Safira got a book on African Cultures, Steve a blank journal with a shield on the front, Bruce got a rough draft of a paper on something that Xander couldn't even say out loud, but Bruce seemed excited. Nat and Clint both got certificates to the ice cream shop on the mall level, with a note that it included getting ice cream with her - which made both killers smile a bit. Clint was trying hard with Jolie, but his height and perceived strength still hit all her triggers.

Safira frowned at the last one and glanced at Jolie, who nodded firmly. Safira handed the envelope to Bruce who looked at Jolie with a puzzled smile. "But I already got my present."

"I know. That is for Hulk. It is two hours of cuddles and I'll read him three books. Whenever he wants. He liked me telling him stories and, I think he would like The Little Prince. I have it with pictures, just to read to him." Jolie's voice stayed firm as she looked at Bruce.

The room fell silent and Xander had to swallow to get the lump out of his throat.

"I see. Thank you, Jolie. Let me talk to Tony and we will try to work out a time for him to enjoy your Christmas present." Bruce didn't quite mumble the words, but he didn't meet her eyes, probably because he kept blinking his.

"Good. Because he's my friend."

Xander wanted to shout for joy as he saw one of the walls between Hulk and Bruce fall at Jolie's words.

Safira changed the mood by pointing to the remaining mound of presents.

"OOh, now we get to hand out Xanders, he always gives the best presents." Safira grinned as she started to hand them out.

Xander for his part held his breath. Some he was sure of, others, not so much.

Safira was first and ripped into the large package with glee, then jerked her head up to look at him a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Really, you got me it?"

"Why not, I figure you're about as close to an Amazon as most people will ever get." With a squeal of glee she pulled out the custom ordered to her measurements, Wonder Woman outfit, complete with shield, real sword, and lasso.

"The lasso won't compel people to tell the truth or anything, but it is strong as hell and can double as a whip."

"Ha, ComicCon won't know what hit it this year." She held them up and all but danced in glee at the cosplay outfit, that was actually functional battle armor. Amazing what you could do when the person wearing it could function under forty pounds of armor.

"Thank you!" She launched herself at Xander and hugged him tight. He hugged back amazed once again at this woman that had emerged from the little girl he rescued.

Next up was Pepper, who got a small box, and opened it with a smile, tilting her head as she looked at the object. It was a charm bracelet, with a spider, arrow, stake, arc reactor, emerald, shield, and heels dangling from it.

"It represents all of the tower residents, and I figured you could add to it as you went."

"It's gorgeous, Xander. But it is missing two charms?"

"It is?" He went over the list in his head again, but couldn't see it.

'Yes. I don't see you or Jolie on this." Her voice soft and he blushed.

"Oh, well Jolie hadn't shown up when I had it made, and as for me, well…" he shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I'll expect the two missing charms soon. You two are as much family as everyone else." Her voice soft yet unyielding and he nodded.

Safira handed Nat a small box and she arched a brow as she opened it, and pulled out a small spider, the size of a silver dollar. It had dark wood grains highlight the curves of the legs, and two rubies in the belly for an hourglass. The details had taken him hours, working with ironwood was exhausting but rewarding.

"Did you make this?" She asked, her voice neutral.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what else to get you, and I thought you might like this?" He felt unsure and sighed wishing he had done something else now. She was probably tired of spider themed things.

"Thank you, this is exquisite. And small enough it can travel with me." Her fingers stroked along its legs a soft smile on her face.

Xander shrugged a bit uncomfortable but smiled.

Bruce got a box full of teas and he looked up at Xander.

"I had a friend in Tibet send them. They are all good for controlling internal urges and being at peace with yourself. I thought you might enjoy." Bruce picked them up and looked at their labels arching his brow.

"Are they really created by Paro Taktsang monks?"

"Oz said so, and since he still stays there a few months every year, I'd assumed he'd know."

"They don't allow tourists there, and it is almost impossible to reach."

"Oz isn't a tourist, he is… Oz. It's hard to explain until you meet him."

"Will we?" Safira asked, this being the second time Oz had been mentioned.

"No idea. He is a leaf on the wind, you never know where he will end up."

Bruce cradled the teas an odd look on his face.

"Clint, this has your name on it," Safira said as she handed him a long bundle.

With a frown Clint opened it, and revealed a long bow with feathers and teeth attached to it.

"I figured you would enjoy. It was made by an African Shaman, and he said in the hands of a master the arrow would never miss, and the bow will never break. My abilities there were always lacking, and I figured it would be a nice show piece for you."

Hands calloused from hours of drawing bow strings, Clint shook his head. "This is a weapon, meant to be used. Thanks, Xander, I'll let you know when I've given it a trial run."

"Cool." Xander grinned and then took a deep breath as Safira handed a small package to Steve.

"Okay I need to explain that before you open it." Steve paused in the middle of unwrapping to look at Xander, his eyes patient.

"So, there really isn't much you need, you're like Tony in that, and your life is pretty simple. So, I thought I'd get you something to show you the difference you make in people's lives. Go ahead open it."

It was a journal a lot like the one Jolie had given him, but it was obviously used, stained, the spine broken.

"Inside are thoughts and memories of people you served with, people you saved during the attack, and the people you worked alongside as you helped to rebuild New York. They couldn't tell you themselves, but they've given you their stories."

Steve blinked and opened up the page, there was a short dedication from Xander, basically saying what he had said, but a bit more fancy, and then in elegant handwriting was the first entry.

Steve swallowed and read the first entry aloud.

Captain Rogers, my name is Neville Orwin. I watched you entertain the troops on a USO tour my third week over there. You looked so miserable and ridiculous up there in that suit, but you made us laugh. You gave us hope there was still joy and music out there in the world. I was one of the lucky ones. I lost my leg the next week and they shipped me home. I followed your exploits in the paper and cried when you were lost. When they found you I'm afraid I quite terrified the nurses in my nursing home (they call it assisted living, but really it's a nursing home) from the whooping and hollering I did. I was never a hero, but you were. I know the war is only months old for you, whereas for me it was a lifetime ago. But you reminded an old man of the reason we fought, and why you give up your life for those you love. I'm not a wordsmith, and I know this probably is coming out wrong, but you being willing to be silly to make us laugh just for a moment in the middle of all that hell, meant as much to me as your heroics later. Thank you, Captain.

The whole room had gone quiet and Steve closed the book and looked up at Xander his eyes suspiciously sparkly.

"How long have you been working on this?"

"The day you came and started helping. I had a friend who never realized that people did see beyond the obvious until she was told. I thought you might be the same, and people enjoy the idea of getting leave their hero a message. I thought Christmas might be the perfect time to give it to you." Xander shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck as he talked.

"Thank you," Steve's voice cracked as Safira rose and sat on his lap, her long legs hanging over the edges of the chair. He tucked his face in her neck, and everyone pretended not to know he was crying.

"Tony, the big box is for you."

Tony's eyes lit up and he dove for the box tearing into it like a terrier puppy, but with less manners. The big box was filled with bio-degradable popcorn and he dove through it, his face falling as he pulled up a small box, not much bigger than a deck of cards.

"Really, after all that I get this. You are a cruel man, Harris."

Xander snorted. "Yes, but then I now have a video of you doing all that. It was worth every moment."

"Ooh, you are a sneaky man." Tony said nodding even as he hefted the box, which was deceptively heavy for his size. "What is this? If this is a ring, sorry but my heart is elsewhere."

"I'm not fighting Pepper for you, sorry. She'd kick my ass."

"Damn right," Pepper said in a sotto voice that caused an undercurrent of giggles.

Tony opened up the box and stared at the small lump of metal sitting in the box. About three ounces. Tilting his head he tapped it with his ring, and a clear vibrant sound rang through the room having everyone's head jerking up and staring at Tony, who now stared at Xander with his jaw open.

"Is this what I think it is?" His voice barely a whisper.

"Depends on what you think it is," Xander said, looking at everyone a bit confused.

"Did you just give me a chunk of vibranium?"

"Yeah. Thought you might be able to use it. I wanted to keep the rest to do some forging with, the stuff is very strong even thin, so figured you could have fun with it. Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Xander, how did you get this?" Bruce asked quietly, his voice calm and level, though the tiniest bit of white showed around his knuckles.

"T'Challa gave me a few pounds when I left as a thank you. I helped walk some of his people through the calling, and since they had more than enough mystics and technology the girls stayed there. They seemed to be familiar with mystical chosen ones." He shrugged, still not sure what the big deal was.

"You know the prince of Wakanda by name?"

"The who of where? Um, I know T'Challa as I helped him with a demon problem a few years back, and explained my mission and he said he had some friends that might be afflicted with what I spoke of. I met them, scary girls all like Safira but proud, and I told them what I knew. Apparently that was the key they needed, they had seen slayers before. I could see they were in safe hands so I left." Xander shrugged. "T'Challa knew I had an interest in metal working and gave that to me as a parting gift."

Safira cast a suspicious eye at him and Xander ignored it. He wasn't lying, just saying a demon problem might have been understating it, just a bit.

Tony just gaped at him then turned to Pepper. "Why isn't he working for us? Talk about connections."

"What is the big deal? It's just a pretty metal." Xander really didn't get the reactions. Seriously.

"Xander, did you know my shield is made out of vibranium, and it represents most of the vibranium in the known world outside of Wakanda?" Steve asked, even though he hadn't let go of Safira.

"Um, no. How was I supposed to know that?"

"Well, that would explain our shock. Wakanda doesn't allow anyone that has seen their land to live. And you just blithely explained you had been there, met the prince, and got a gift of the most precious metal on earth." Bruce said, though he had relaxed a bit.

"Oh." Xander looked around them, then at Tony. "So, want me to take it back and I'll go get you your weight in jelly beans?"

"No, MINE!" Tony pulled the box to his chest wrapping his body around it. "My precious, mine." He hissed glaring at everyone as they burst into laughter.

"Xander, how much metal did you get?" Natasha asked, her voice mild, but she never took her eyes off the box Tony.

"Eh, two, three pounds? Basically a large ingot." Xander shrugged he was still playing with ideas as to what he could make.

"Okay then. Jolie, this last one is yours." Xander said handing her a box. "I hope you like it."

Jolie who had watching but not responded much to the teasing between others, opened it to find a new high end leather backpack, one with the solar charger and all the bells and whistles as part of it. Her name was tastefully embroidered on it on the back.

"Um, thanks." She said a half smile and Xander could see her disappointment.

"The real present is inside. Open it."

With another frown she did and pulled out a manila envelope that was stuffed full. She opened it and out fell a variety of things:

A passport in her name.

A year pass to the NJ rail system and another to the NY subway system.

Two open all expense paid tickets on any air line

Emancipation declaration

Medical insurance cards

A prepaid burner phone, with according to the card 1000 minutes.

She looked up at Xander her face an icy mask. "I don't understand."

He swallowed and sank down next her, focusing only on her.

"I know you were abused, trapped by the system, and forced to be at the mercy of people who had power over you. I don't want you to ever feel like that again. So, that is your passport, a year of subway passes, and two open tickets. I had you declared a legal adult, so you always have the right to leave and no one can make you listen to them because you aren't an adult. I hope you'll stay. I love you very much as does Safira and I'd be happy to watch you grow up here. But this gives you the power to leave, to know that you are free and no one can ever trap you again. No one can use your age against you."

Tears began to run down Jolie's face, and Xander touched her knee tentatively. She looked up at him and launched herself into his arms, sobbing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I want to stay, but thank you." Xander wrapped his arms around the brilliant little slayer and held on to her with all this strength, accepting the pain as she clutched back just as tightly.

When she finally pulled back, Xander noticed tissues being put away as she climbed back into her chair clutching her new backpack and her freedom.

"So, I think that wraps it up. Come back for dinner tonight?" Tony asked, then glanced at the ceiling as there was a strange sound.

"If I might, I have one more present for Jolie," Jarvis said his voice diffident.

Xander glanced to the ceiling, then a slow, cruel smile spread across his face. Safira tensed as she saw it and glanced between him and the ceiling.

"What did you to do?" She asked her voice wary.

His smile reflected the predator that danced in his mind and he just shook his head leaning back in his chair.

"If I may, if everyone would direct their attention to the TV." The screen slid down and a news show, a local Connecticut station came on, with a reporter speaking.

"We are following up on this breaking news story and the oddities surrounding it. Late yesterday night, this couple Brandy and Malcom Holstead called the police saying they were being attacked."

Jolie's head jerked up and her attention latched on to the news show, her body going so still Xander wondered if she had stopped breathing.

"Mr. Holstead is the owner of a local company that puts on roofs, while Mrs. Holstead runs a successful bakery that is the talk of the town here. And they often foster children for the community." The news cut away to two people standing outside arguing with the cops. They looked odd, twitchy, and jumpy scratching and slapping at every part of their body. The video zoomed in and you could see they were wrapped in sheets that kept slipping and it looked like they were covered with bites everywhere, already welting up, some swelling large and starting to rupture from the puss.

"They claim someone introduced a fire ant colony into their home. While it is odd as fire ant's haven't been reported in Connecticut, I've never heard of someone using them as a weapon."

The sound switched back to the couple and their words burst out clearly.

"This is crazy, someone has to be doing this to us, they caught us in our bed, and we've suffered hundreds of bites, look at us." Both of their faces were swollen and raw and Brandy and Malcom both kept shifting their legs together, the cops glancing at them.

"Are you two on something? Why can't you stand still."

At this point Malcom apparently lost it and shoved his hand between his legs, rubbing his crotch full bore not even caring about the video.

"Because we sleep naked, you f-bleep- idiot. My d-bleep is covered in bites and my poor Brandy is just as bad, since she is shaved clean."

The video cut back to the news anchor, who looked like she couldn't decide if she wanted to react with horror or laughter.

"I can see how that would be unpleasant." She finally said, her tone neutral. "Mike, what exactly are the police going to do?"

"Well at the moment we are waiting for a team with hazmat suits to show up, the place really is crawling with them and no one wants to go inside. And here they are." The camera moved to show men pulling yellow suits out of a truck that had just pulled up and climbing into them. A few minutes later, interspersed with more information about how wonderful the Holstead's were, the camera followed them to the door where the men went in.

The camera started back to the Holsteads who had accepted the attention of EMT's, at this point their faces had lost definition and they were both weeping in pain as some of the wound started to split the skin as it swelled to tight, exposing pus, blood, and swollen flesh.

The area was quiet except for their whimpers. One of the officers came out at a fast trot ripping his helmet off and leaned in to talk to the lead officer on the scene. There were gestures and emphatic nods before the cop turned and strode over to the Holstead's who were looking even more miserable as the bites had swelled making them unrecognizable, and they couldn't even close their hands.

"Malcom and Brandy Holstead you are under arrest for the possession of child pornography with the intent to distribute. You have the right to remain silent." He started to recite the Miranda to them as they stared at him dumbstruck. He tried to cuff them but at this point the cuffs wouldn't even fit around their wrists.

It switched back to the anchor who sat there with her jaw open, not a good look on her, for a full three seconds before she blinked snapping her jaw shut. "We will be investigating this and get back to you as soon as we have any more information WZBR out."

The TV snapped off as everyone looked at Xander who just grinned. "Did the rest go as planned, J?"

"Yes. All of their offshore money was deposited in foundations that help prevent the exploitation of children, all of their local funds somehow got misplaced. Their credit has been ruined, and the fire ants are regarded as an act of god and are not covered under their insurance, and somehow the ants have gotten everywhere and destroyed every valuable they owned. Both mortgages on their business have been purchased and due to a minor clause have been foreclosed on unless the balance remaining is paid in full, and their computers have been loaded with CGI based child pornography to match what was found lying in their bedroom as quote reading material unquote."

Xander's smile had most people in the room flinching, though Nat gave it a 9.3 on her intimidation scale.

"Excellent. Willow cast a karma spell. He will find that he'll never get hard again, no matter what drugs he uses. And Brandy who while she didn't participate also knew about it and did nothing to stop it will always be horny needing to get off, and she never ever can. She will always be on the edge of an orgasm that will never come. Their lives are destroyed and no one else was hurt by their actions."

Xander looked at the people in the room staring at him. Their expressions ranged from horror on Steve's face to impressed on Clint and Natasha's, with everyone else in between.

"What? You don't hurt my girls." He said, his voice flat.

"And that is why no one fucks with our watcher, Jolie. He might not have magic, or be brilliant, or fight like us. But he'll destroy anyone that even thinks about hurting us."

Jolie moved her attention from the TV to Xander and a slow smile spread across her face. "You're right. We have the best watcher ever." And she pulled up the news on her tablet watching it all again.

Authors Note: Ha! I have uploaded a new re-edited version of No Choice! Let's see if that helps. Look for Mel Todd - No Choice on Amazon, but next month it will be available everywhere! Happy dance.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I still don't own this, cause if I did some smart production assistant would have pointed out that I completely forgot to tell people what Safira got for her friends and loved ones. So Joss, Stan, Marvel, Disney - I'd love to write for you, and can I borrow Mark Ruffalo, only for a weekend or two or three… can I get an option to keep him?

These are after Xander's gifts.

Safira bounced up an down on her knees a bright white smile splitting her face. "My turn, I have present for everyone." She reached into the remaining gifts, all wrapped in a bright fabric with patterns on it that brought back memories for Xander. Some were back, but many, including finding his daughter were wonderful.

"Hmm… whom first. Pepper I think." She lifted her head as she handed Pepper a gift wrapped in green and yellow cloth. "I think you were the hardest, because there really isn't much you need. So, I hope you like?"

"I'm sure I will." Pepper's voice was gracious and Xander suspected she actually meant it, as she carefully untied the cloth and her eyebrows rose.

"Safira, where did you get this? It is exquisite and I've seen ones of this quality and size go for hundreds." She lifted out of the cloth a large basket, woven in grass, with alternating red jalapeno style peppers, and black peppercorns. "And it matches me, I didn't think this style was traditional?" Her hands traced over the patters in the tightly woven fibers.

"Oh, I didn't. I mean I made it."

Every eye in the room tracked to her, and Xander had to fight a chuckle at the dark color climbing up her cheeks.

"What? I grew up in Igogo and had to help provide for my family and village. I know how to do lots of stuff."

"What where?" Bruce asked even as people still looked at her.

"Yeah, you said Tanzania when I called you Nubian," Tony interjected, even though he didn't from his spot next to Pepper.

"Why is it I can name every state and capital in your country and you know nothing?" But she grinned as she said it, winking at Xander. "Before the village was destroyed," her voice dropped for a moment then came back strong, "it was a small village in the Kizigo/Rungwa Game reserve in Tanzania. As a girl my jobs were crafting things, and the elders said I was rather good at the baskets and loom. Besides it was fun creating the patterns, they are just math equations after all. Xander encouraged me to keep hobbies that didn't involve weapons and inkle looms are small, so I kept it up. Besides the grasses you can get here are amazing. " She flashed a huge smile, "I have facets."

Most of the adults chuckled and Xander just watched his talented, smart, and charismatic daughter.

Avoiding the gazes she grabbed the next present, she handed a large package in green and yellow to Bruce.

"I think you'll like this. If not let me know what essence you didn't enjoy."

Bruce took the package, and Xander had to cover his mouth at the crease between his brow. He might be very female centric, but the adorableness of the man made him amused some times. No wonder Jolie trusted him and had no issues with the Hulk

Why can't Bruce understand that the Hulk is the ultimate protector, he never attacks unless others or you are in danger.

Bruce's eyes grew wide as he pulled out a grass jar basket, the outside in the patten of the DNA helix and the gamma symbol of y and the wave of gamma radiation crated patterns around the basket.

"You made this?"

Safira shrugged almost sinking her head between her shoulders. "Yes, they aren't hard to make, just time consuming. But open it, it's a tea holder."

Bruce raised both eyebrows at her, and Xander had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. The adorable level from all of them was enough to make him give up sugar.

He pulled open the top and his eyes closed as he inhaled. "What is it?"

"Well I figured you deserved a custom tea, for dealing with Jolie if nothing else." She ignored the indignant 'hey' from Jolie with sister worthy aplomb. Half the adults in the room snickered and Jolie curled up a bit, but the smile at the edges of her mouth told Xander she really didn't have any stress.

"That doesn't tell me what it is," Bruce pointed out.

"Well of course not. If I told you, you could reproduce it, and not come back to me begging for more." Safira flashed a smile that had half the room laughing. "But ask and I'll order you some more."

"Thank you, I can't wait to try it. Well yours and what Xander got me."

"Oh try his first. His is …" she paused then shrugged, "mystical. Mine is just good smelling herbs."

She dropped the conversation, looking at her pile chewing on her lip then drew out a small one wrapped in ruby red cloth to Natasha. "I hope you like. It isn't much, but you don't need anything. Actually buying presents for all of you sucks."

Most of the room hemmed in agreement, thought Xander noticed a large number of smiles and glances between the Avengers.

Sighing she tossed a small package to Natasha. "I'd like to point out that getting you weapons is completely useless, you only use make up for missions, and you don't need clothes or jewelry, so basically you suck."

Natasha chuckled low and deep and she unwrapped the red cloth broken up only by black designs that didn't make any sense. Inside lay a woven strip about five feet long. Even though he'd watched her make it, Xander still had to draw in a breath as Natasha picked it up and it unfurled down to the ground, at least five feet long. Woven into the fabric only about two inches wide were spiders; crafting webs, crawling into jar, lurking above doors, jumping on prey. Everyone looked at the woven strip then at her.

"What? It is an old pattern, Anansi, but I added the hour glasses. I know there isn't much you can do with it, most people would make belts, or guitar straps with it. But I thought you would enjoy."

"You made this?" Natasha said slowly, glancing at the tight, intricate pattern and then back to Safira.

"Sure." She shrugged. "I used the inkle loom I mentioned. Everyone knew how to use them at home. Altering the patterns took me a bit, but then I'd just weave while watching TV and stuff."

Everyone looked at her and Safira threw her hands up in exasperation. "I didn't really have TV or crap for a large portion of my life, so I learned to do stuff. Seriously, you Americans are so weird. Yes, I can do more than just kill demons and vampires." By this point Xander had his hand in his mouth biting the webbing between his thumb and index finger to not laugh.

Safira sniffed and grabbed the next gift. The long tube at least hinted as to what it might be, but the purple and black fabric stood out among the other colors.

"Here, Clint, this goes with Xander's gift." She tossed it to him and he caught it in a smooth move winking at her.

The purple fabric received as much attention as the tube, dark purple with arrows and bows all over it. "You commission this?" Clint asked giving her a flirtatious look, that Xander was amused to see Steve bristle at.

"Believe it or not, no. You have a fan base with some of the printers, I just happened to see it and order it for you"

"My heart is broken, oh Amazonian dream." He said, every evidence of sincerity even as Natasha rolled her eyes and Tony snorted. He pulled out the stopper on the tube and poured two dozen wooden arrows into his hands.

"They are the right length and fletching to work with the bow Xander gave you. And yes I made them. Yeesh."

She ducked her head even as she tossed a tiny package at Tony, who caught it with easy even as his grin mocked her. "Do I need to compete with Cap for your favors?"

"Hell, no. Pepper would kick my ass. Not interested."

Tony burst out in laughter and unwrapped the package in red and gold, no patterns just swirls of color. He revealed a tiny piece of metal, about a quarter ounce, greyish in color, and looking like claw. Tony looked up at her, brows furrowed.

"Do I want to know?"

"I really didn't know what to get for you, but Xander pointed out I had no use for that, and I think I trust you enough to give it to you."

Tony slapped his chest in mock hurt, and Xander thought for a second there would be eyes flying from the amount of rolling going on.

"Oh knock it off. So T'Challa, when Xander him and helped, one of the claws in his suit snapped. And he gave it to Xander who gave it to me years ago when I found it in his miscellaneous box."

"I don't want to take something precious," Tony interjected, making to hand it back.

"Nah," Xander spoke up. "I gave it to her as something shiny to play with and try to bend. It looks fragile, but T'Challa said it will cut through the metal he gave me, and I might have a use for it someday. So when Safira was begging me for help, I asked her if she still had the claw. And suggested she use that." Xander shrugged. "I don't know if it is of any use, but I figured between that and the metal I gave you, you might have fun playing with it? I mean I thought it was just an entertaining toy."

Everyone in the room looked at him and Natasha asked in a flat voice. "Who else did you meet in Africa?"

Xander shrugged. "Lots of people. I was there for three years. T'Challa was memorable, so was Korak, Allan Quartermain was a kick. Korak always said I needed to meet his dad, but we never hooked up." He shrugged. "I traveled a lot."

Even Clint was pale looking at him, and Pepper was the only person who didn't seem gob-smacked.

Xander rolled his eyes. "You guys take people way to seriously. Korak was nice."

"You do realize Allan Quartermain was reported dead in the early nineteen hundreds, right?" Tony asked even as he had the claw clutched in his hand.

"Looked pretty spry to me, so no?" Xander rubbed his face. "Look if I talk to any of them, I'll let them know they have fanboys. Yeesh, and I thought I was bad. I don't want to hear any of you whining about me going gaga over anyone. Safira, please?" He begged even as he tried to hide into his chair.

Tony derailed his hope with a, "Holy fuck me, it gouged the vibrainium."

Everyone glanced at him, eyes wide as he held up the small claw. "It cut right through, like it was butter." He made to jump up from the couch, but Pepper grabbed his hand and he couldn't move.

"It can wait. This is Christmas. It can wait."

Tony looked at his hand and the two metals, then at Pepper, the gathered people, back at the metal, then Pepper and subsided. "Okay, okay, I'm pretty sure the half life is roughly a few millennia anyhow." He settled back down, the two gifts clutched compulsively in his hands, but then he relaxed them and wrapped the one with the claw around Pepper pulling her close."

"Here, Jolie. You'll find some place holders. I didn't have time to finish them, but if you let me have them back I should get them done in the next month." Safira said giving Jolie a large square package that had soothing blue and greens with weaving waves through it. Jolie darted her eyes up to her from the tablet where she'd been watching the new story over and over again.

"You got me something?"

"Of course. You're my sister." Safira looked at her holding out the package.

"Oh." Jolie's eyes darkened, but she took the package, carefully unfolding the fabric to reveal a box with hinges on one side. She opened it to reveal a chess set, the white were all women, except for two. The Bishops were an older man, with glasses and Jolie almost smiled. The knights were Xander, patch over his eye and everything. The rest were women. Xander could place all of them, and he felt his throat get tight as he looked at the white sandstone. The king was Buffy, stake and all. Faith occupied the Queen's role, the power sacrifice. The rooks were Willow, her clothing and sweet smile on one, Darth Willow as the other. Each pawn was an individual slayer. He could pick out Kennedy, Vi, and Cho. The rest he'd have to look at closer to pick out the features. On the black side most were raw squares, but Kakistos sat as king, Angelus as Queen which made him snort. Only one pawn was done, a run of the mill vampire.

"This is for me?"

"Sure. I suck at chess. But I figured between Bruce, Tony, Nat, Clint, and Cap they should be able to kick your ass until you get really good." Safira grinned at Jolie, winking with a bit of sisterly humor.

Jolie's face lit up as she drew the board and pieces close to her. "Thank you."

"No, it is Christmas. No thanks allowed." Safira looked at the two pieces left and Xander had to smile. She only had him and Steve left. Decisions, decisions.

"Oh, I'm a coward. Here, _impendwa_." She tossed something square to Steve, in blue and red fabric.

He grinned at her and Xander had to muffle a laugh as the meaning of what she said bypassed him. He unwrapped the gift to reveal a photo album and half the room leaned forward. Steve frowned as he opened it, then grinned as the first pictures were revealed. Candid snap shots of him working to repair NYC. Most of them he wasn't looking at the camera, unaware of the person taking the picture. Steve kept flipping through his smile growing then it froze.

"How did you get these?" His voice barely a reverent whisper.

"Called in favors with Maria, and a few others. There is a lot of stuff in museums, and a lot of the people I got to sign your book were willing to let us copy their pics." Xander said, watching Steve carefully.

Steve's face was shuttered, closed, even as he flipped page after page, then he froze. "Bucky," he whispered and most of the room just looked at him blankly. He closed the album with a snap, stood up and in two strides was at Safira's side where she knelt near the tree. In a Captain America move, not a Steve move, he pulled her up and kissed her, bending her backwards. Safira's arms went around him, and they became an icon for a second of love, then Tony ruined it.

"If you're going to do a porno right here, let me go get the lube."

Steve released Safira whose skin had a red glowing undertone Xander had never seen before, and Steve's face was flushed, eyes dilated.

 _Huh, he really is crazy for her._

Safira sank down, ducking her head, and Xander arched an eyebrow

 _That public display of affection must have really gotten to her._

"Umm…here's the last one. It's kinda silly. But it's yours, Xander." Safira handed over the last package, large, flat, oddly shaped and covered with fabric in green and blue and white.

Xander tilted his head taking it from her with caution. Most of the gifts he'd helped or advised on, but this one he didn't know about. The fabric he removed carefully, loving the color combinations. He blinked as it revealed a large point oval shape. Made of tightly woven grass and leather strips, on each quarter symbols were painted on. Images he recognized, things only a few people in the world would get. The eye of Horus on the top right sector, white on a brown and white grass. The one below it had shadows painted over the woven fabric, and the figure of a person standing it it, all in white. The bottom left held a demon head with crossed swords under it. The final one made him choke, sitting up in the upper left, a stake with a ring of tiny multi colored hearts circling it and a name in Swahili above it,i Mlinizi/i.

His hand reached out to race over the hearts and he realized each one was a different stone, cut carefully into a heart. Nothing precious but he somehow knew each stone had a meaning.

"You're our shield. I know this, so do all of your girls and we'll never forget it." She wrapped him in a hug and he let her hold him, the daughter of his heart and soul.

Another Authors Notes: I hope you enjoyed this look into the Tower. If you love me go try my books. I have pushed up the re-edited version of No Choice and I'm hoping people enjoy it. Mel Todd BTW if you like Twitter follow me at BadAshBooks ! Have a great week.


End file.
